My Inuyasha Story part 1
by BeyondOrpheus
Summary: My epic adventure of the Inuyasha gang part 1[chapters 1 - 38]. Views and reviews are welcomed and highly appreciated! Copyright 2003 J.D. Writings All Rights Reserved.


By: Jesse Delashmit

Ch. 1 School Days

a heavy yellow backpack is being slung over a 15-year olds shoulder. A pair of feet is hurrying down a set of stairs. The girl remembers her lunch at the last second and grabs it before hurrying off to a day of school.

The scene switches to a person being harassed by a half-demon in a dark red kimono. As a monk, demon slayer, and fox-demon watch him. Villagers start to gather around the scene as the demon is getting very agitated. "Alright this is the last time I'm going to ask you nicely. Now who was it that took off with fragments of the Shikon Jewel? Was the demon's name Naraku?

The villager looks at the Silver-haired demon for a second before responding. "Why in the HELL should I tell you? You are nothing more than a worthless half-breed." The camera pans over to the monk who says, "That was a bad move buddy. You're in for a world of hurt." The demon asks the villager if he heard him right and the villager said "You sure as hell did." The demon replies, "That is what I thought".

The scene changes back to the present time as the girl is in a hurry to get to school. When the 15-year-old reaches the steps to the school, she is out of breath and has to rest for a minute. She is almost ready to walk inside when she is stopped by her friends and her friends tell her that they have some urgent news to tell her.

The scene then pans back to the Warring States Era. The camera is now outside of a hut as a villager is crashing through the front door. The dark red demon we saw earlier is saying that "I gave him a chance to tell me but he had to do it the hard way". The monk walks beside him and remarks "Yeah Inuyasha but you always do everything the hard way. Even when someone does what you tell them."

We head back to the present as the girl and her friends are hiding in a pair of bushes behind the school. The girl tries to get up but her friends just push her back down. They are watching a young boy talking to an older girl. One of the girl's friends tells the girl that "I knew he was a no good cheating bastard. See Kagome I told you not to date him anymore." Kagome responds, "What are you talking about Edo ? Hojo and I were never dating and we never will. He's not my type and he's not my boy-friend if that is what you are thinking!"

Edo says, "Well Kagome if he isn't your boy-friend then why are you getting so upset about him talking to a Junior and also why is your face red Kagome?" "My face is red from being angry over what you said." Kagome said. Edo is about to say something smart when the school bell rings as the girls start to hurry to their class.

We head back to the feudal times as Inuyasha is getting irritated over the villager. He draws his sword as the villager tells him that a demon in a white costume took the jewel shards. Inuyasha questions the villager but the villager doesn't have any more information for him and runs off. Inuyasha is puzzled by this as the monk and the others tell him that he should not worry about it and go see Kagome.

Back in present times Kagome is just now getting out of a hectic day at school. She runs home in excitement. She can't wait to tell her parents about the good grade she made. Kagome enters her house as she tells her parents the good news. Her parents are proud that she aced a history exam and they tell her that their is a person in the den who wants to see her. "Oh, No it's not Hojo is it mom?" Kagome whines. Her mom answers her, "Yes, Kagome it is now be nice to our guest."

Kagome hurries in the living room and sees Hojo playing with Buyo. Hojo is petting Buyo as he looks up at Kagome. "Hojo what are you doing here?" Kagome asks. "Ummmm... Edo and everybody wanted me to see you. So I decided to come over and see what was up?" Kagome looks at him for a minute. "Hojo nothing is going on so what is the real reason you came over here" She said. Hojo seems nervous as the scene switches to Inuyasha jumping down the Bone-Eater's well.

Ch. 2 Date

Hojo shifts around nervously before asking Kagome on a date. Kagome asks Hojo why he was so nervous and Hojo says that every time he had asked before she always blew him off. Or something big came up and she couldn't make it.

Kagome stops for a second and thinks. She has been feeling bad lately for brushing him off. Even though she doesn't like him. She is about to give him an answer when she sees someone coming out of her room.

The person turns out to be Inuyasha! He is halfway down the stairs. When Kagome excuses herself to hide the dog-boy. "Hey, Kagome. Miroku wanted me to see how you were doing." Kagome doesn't reply as she just pushes him into a nearby closet. "Now Inuyasha stay in there until I tell you to come out." Kagome commands.

Inuyasha asks her what for but she doesn't give him an answer and shuts the door in his face. She is startled when Hojo asks what that entire racket was. Kagome leans her back against the door as Inuyasha tries to push out. "Oh, Hojo is nothing." As she is saying that Inuyasha continues to try to break out.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." says Hojo. Kagome sighs before telling him that they have a huge rat problem. Hojo tells her that it must be some rat

if it can barge out that closet. He is remarking on Inuyasha repeatedly

ramming the closet door.

Kagome tells Hojo nicely that he needs to leave and that she will give him

an answer. About possibly going out with him on Monday. Hojo seems

disappointed and slowly walks out the door. He looks at Kagome one last time as she is trying to push the door shut but Inuyasha's stubborn self

won't stop ramming the door.

Inuyasha is going to ram the door one last time. When Kagome opens it, causing the demon to fall down the stairs. Inuyasha recovers and questions her about the date he overheard. Kagome tells him that she hasn't decided and she changes the subject. By asking him why he's here and how everyone is doing.

Since the 3 days she's been gone. Because of those exams she had to take. Inuyasha fills her in about what happened with the villager. And also what everyone has been up to since she's been gone. Inuyasha asks her who she thinks is the demon in the white costume. Kagome thinks for a couple of minutes.

Before telling the doggie that she has no idea. She also informs him that it can't be Naraku since he wears a white Baboon costume and Sesshomaru has white with fur on his shoulder. Inuyasha is uncomfortable about Kagome sitting so close to him so he starts to play with Buyo.

Inuyasha gets on his knees to play with the cat but Buyo swipes at him and causes a cut on his nose. Inuyasha draws his sword and that makes Buyo run off as Kagome scolds Inuyasha. She calls him a stupid idiot, a jerk, a cat hater, and an ignoramus for drawing his sword on Buyo.

Inuyasha says that if that is the way she thinks about him then he'll just leave. Inuyasha storms off telling her that when she gets her brain back to come join Miroku and the others. Kagome yells FINE! That makes the whole family run in and ask her what is wrong.

Later that night Kagome is feeling sorry for yelling at Inuyasha and decides to go over to the Feudal era tomorrow to make amends. When Kagome falls asleep she is dreaming about Inuyasha and the others. In her dream she is yelling for Inuyasha to wait up for her but the demon doesn't listen as she is being swarmed by demons. "Inuyasha, HELP!" she screams but the demon just turns and comments, "Remember you don't want me anymore." Before taking off as the others follow.

Ch. 3 Nightmare

the stars are glistening above Kagome's house. The camera is outside of Kagome's window and slowly zooms in to see her peacefully sleeping. "NO! Stay away from me." she screams in her sleep. Her scream forces her to wake up in a cold sweat.

She takes a second to calm down and breathes. Kagome decides to get up and walk to her window. She notices that clouds are covering the night sky. She opens her window to see better and she see that there is NO MOON!

"So that is why Inuyasha actually came over. That little bastard. I should have known that he never follows anyone else's orders. He wanted to tell me that tonight was going to be his Human change. Oh, great now I feel worst about yelling at him. Well I need to see him tonight so I might as well leave now."

The athletic girl gently steps out onto the side of her house and looks down. It's a longs way down from the side that she is on to the cold, hard ground. She starts to turn around slowly and his having second thoughts.

When she slips on a wet spot and tumbles down. Luckily she lands on her ass. Which that helps to break her fall. But of course it still hurts and she rubs it slowly when she gets up. She walks to the Bone-Eater's well as the scene fades to the Warring States Era.

The camera is positioned at the sky as it slowly moves down to a campfire scene. The people who are surrounding the fire; are a sleepy Shippo, Kirara, and a wide awake Miroku, Sango, and a Black-Haired Inuyasha; who is still pissed about Kagome yelling at him.

The curious monk asks him what did he say or do but the angry dog just tells him to fuck off. Miroku whispers to Sango, "Now I know why Kagome spends all of her time in her world instead staying here with him."

The Human Inuyasha gets up and wants to fight the monk. Even though Inuyasha is a weakling in his Human form. The monk gets up and tells the HUMAN to calm his ass down. The ground starts rumbling slowly.

The ground continues to rumble as a bunch of villagers from a nearby village are running for their lives. Inuyasha gets in front of the pack hoping to stop them but he just gets trampled and stomped over.

The monk grabs one of them by a collar and asks what is going on? The terrified villager tells them that a giant centipede is heading there way. The monk wants more info but the villager breaks free of his grasp and hauls ass.

The centipede shows himself after a couple of minutes. The centipede is covered in the blood of villagers. Miroku is saying to the others that this is going to be a piece of cake. The young monk draws his wind tunnel and sucks up the centipede in a matter of seconds.

The monk comments that was too easy. As the rest all nod their heads in agreement. The gang spends the rest of the night trying to get some sleep. When morning finally breaks Inuyasha senses Kagome's scent and takes off toward the well with the others way far behind.

When he meets up with Kagome, she just tells him that she is sorry. "Well, Kagome you should be. You know how important last night was for me. I can't believe you weren't here for me!" "I was Inuyasha but on my way over here I had to go back and get my bike and backpack." Kagome responds.

The camera zooms into a nearby tree as a white demon is standing on a branch. The demon tosses the fully recovered Shikon Jewel into the air. The camera then puts a spotlight on Kagome as the others help her and her stuff out of the well.

Ch. 4 Heat Wave

The sun is shining brightly over the fields of Tokyo. Kagome is resting against a tree as is the other IY gang. 2 days have passed since we last joined them and they are no closer to the white demon. This heat wave that struck late last night is forcing the crew to relax.

Inuyasha not being the one to actually relax and enjoy himself is getting madder by the second. Kagome notices this and tells Inuyasha to get some good ol' R&R but the dog is too busy lost in his own thoughts to reply.

Miroku is lying on a blanket as is Sango. Every time Miroku tries to touch or grab her. She just leaves a big red mark on his face. Miroku eventually gives up after 20 or 30 marks. Shippo is lying beside Kagome.

No one has said or done anything for awhile. They are enjoying a relaxing day until Inuyasha senses a demon nearby and takes off. Kagome is close behind him on her bike and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are behind her on Kirara.

When the gang reaches where the demon is suppose to be they can't find him. They look around for a couple of minutes. Sango bends over to look under a boulder and Miroku seeing the opportunity grabs her ass. Sango responds by instead of just slapping him she drops that boulder she was looking under on his head.

Miroku yelps and that makes Inuyasha turn around and draw his sword. "Inuyasha don't draw your sword. That was just Sango slapping Miroku." Kagome comments. The demon then asks Miroku how it felt.

"Sh-Sh-Shutup." the monk replies. Inuyasha then turns back to Kagome and says, "He's never going to learn is he?" Kagome simply says no he is not. They both start laughing but it is cut short by Kagome sensing a huge Shikon Jewel shard very close.

Inuyasha also senses a demon. Kagome jumps on Inuyasha's back and they take off. Of course with the others beside them. They reach a lonely field where a person in white is standing. The person walks toward the lake as a heavy storm makes its way toward them.

"I don't like this storm. It is filled with evil aura." Miroku said. Inuyasha nods his head in agreement as he tells Kagome to stay behind him and Miroku. The two men step forward as the women, Shippo, and Kirara runaway from the battle that is about to ensue.

Inuyasha commands the demon to turn around and the demon does so almost immeadley. The camera is behind the demon as it speaks, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha." Inuyasha looks at the demon and starts smiling "So Kagura you decided that you wanted another beating." Kagura laughs at Inuyasha as she holds the fully recovered Shikon Jewel and shows it to him. Inuyasha can't believe it as the camera fades to black.

Ch. 5 Inuyasha vs. Kagura!

Inuyasha is shocked by seeing the Shikon Jewel in Kagura's hands. "So I bet you feel more powerful now don't you Kagura?" The wind-maker just gives Inuyasha an evil grin. "Well, it doesn't change a damn thing. Because you Kagura are still a bitch and Naraku's puppet. So I'll be taking the Shikon Jewel back if you don't mind?"

Kagura just continues to smile as the half-demon charges at her with his sword. Kagura just simply makes two white blades come out her fan and that stops the dog dead in his tracks. He puts up his sword to block the attack at the last second.

Kagura sends another set of blades at the dog but he just blocks them. Kagura says, "You know what Inuyasha? I'm going to give you a chance to strike me. Come on! Hit me with your best shot you son of a bitch." That was more then enough motivation to make Inuyasha run at her.

The demon swings for her head but she ducks. He goes for her head once again but she still ducks. The camera pan to the gang as Inuyasha is still trying to hit her. Kagome is worried about Inuyasha and if he can really beat Kagura. Now since she has the Shikon Jewel in her possession.

Sango tells Kagome not to worry since Inuyasha is strong. Kagome thanks Sango as we head back to the action. Inuyasha jumps back from her as she unleashes some strange poison that only affects him.

This gas makes Inuyasha re-think his strategy. He plans on waiting for Kagura to start attacking him. The wind-maker laughs as she sends another set of blades. Inuyasha is still feeling the affects of the poison and is too groggy to block the attack.

The blades are about to hit him when he jumps out of the way. When he jumped out of the way one of the blades sliced his left foot open. The gash isn't that deep but it slows him down as he gets back up.

He charges at her one last time. He sees that she isn't trying to block his attack? He swings his sword down at her and he nails her. Well Inuyasha thought he nailed her but he nailed a barrier that was surrounding her.

The barrier causes Inuyasha to fly backward and nail some nearby trees. He splits 7 or 8 of them before he falls down. The gang waits a minute or so to see if Inuyasha is going to get up but he doesn't.

So they decide to jump in and help their fallen comrade. The first thing that Kagome notices about Kagura is that she doesn't have the Shikon No Tama in her possession? She looks around and sees a bright light shining from atop of a tree that is behind her.

Sango sends her boomerang at her but it is blocked by the barrier. Right when it is going to hit Sango our favorite monk jumps in to block the attack. The move sends Miroku back a couple of feet before hitting the ground.

Sango is going to run and check on the monk but a white blade hits her in her shoulder. The blade causes blood to draw as she falls down. Kagome shoots an arrow at the ball of light in the tree. She scares it out of the tree as it appears in front of Kagura.

The thing that was protecting Kagura was Kanna. She is the one that putted that barrier up and help Kagura. Kagome shoots an arrow at her mirror. The mirror sends the arrow in mid-flight back to Kagome.

Kagome is frozen in her spot as the arrow and a white blade are after her. The arrow slices her in her left cheek. That injury isn't that minor but the blade slices her in her knees. Causing them to pour a little bit of blood out.

The 15 year old faints as Naraku appear. Kagura asks what they should do with them and the half-demon just looks at the bodies and says leave them. Kagura just says yes master as her, Kanna, and Naraku leave with the Shikon Jewel in their possession.

A scene changes to a very deep forest. A blue dust is flying everywhere. Almost like a dust storm or a dust tornado. Some very fast feet are rushing to a scene. The scene has some unconscious bodies of a monk, half-demon, school-girl, and a demon-slayer lying around him. A fox-demon on top a big cat type demon is happy to see him and tells the person the story about what had happened.

Ch. 6 Healing

The camera is black as a set of eyes open. The eyes that were opening turned out to be Kagome. She looks at her injured knees and sees that they have bandages over them. She is still weak but manages to get up.

The girl hears a loud bang noise. The noise coming from inside a hut. She goes to investigate as the scene switches. The camera is in a small, tiny hut near a lake. The camera pans around the small and tiny hut. When the camera gets done panning we see Miroku lying on the floor.

The monk isn't moving at all. His eyes are closed as a young demon slayer walks in to check on him. The slayer has a big mark on her shoulder from Kagura's battle. She gets down on her knees and stares at the young monk.

The Buddhist monk opens his eyes. He looks at Sango before groaning in pain and shutting his eyes. "Miroku, I just wanted to come and thank you for saving me. I know you need your rest so I'm going to leave you alone."

Sango starts to get up from her position but the monk grabs her hand. Sango is blushing as Miroku speaks, "Wait Sango don't leave me. I just want you to know that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

The monk finally opens his eyes and looks into Sango's for a minute or two. Miroku still hasn't let go of Sango's hand as they continue to stare at each other. The tender moment is soon broken up by Miroku grabbing her ass.

The demon slayer smiles at him and starts to laugh. Sango raises her hand and is about to slap him. When he says "Wait! Sango I just want you to know. That I love you." Sango puts her hand down.

She stares at the monk for awhile. They yet again lock eyes. Sango smiles at him once again as she forms a fist. The scene switches to flowers blowing in the wind as a loud punching noise is being overheard.

We then see Sango storm out. The camera zooms into her face as we notice that she is red all over from blushing. We then are in another hut as Kagome is trying to break up the scuffle between Kouga and Inuyasha.

Kagome finally gets them to separate as she thanks Kouga for helping her. The wolf-demon has a cocky smirk on his face as he grabs her around her waist. This makes Inuyasha madder then usual as he tries to punch the wolf- demon.

Even though Inuyasha is clearly hurting all over his body. He misses Kouga but hits the wall and causes the entire hut to collapse. Their is a big pile of rubble as Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha all un-earth from the disaster.

Almost as soon as Kagome gets up she is grabbed by Inuyasha. The demon puts her aside and draws his sword on Kouga. Kouga digs his feet into the ground and is going to charge at the half-demon.

Kagome stops the confrontation by yelling "SIT!" causing Inuyasha to crash to the floor. Kouga walks up to Kagome and tells her that she will be his woman someday before speeding off into the morning light.

Kagome bends down to check on Inuyasha who isn't speaking to her. She tries to tell him that she was letting Kouga go because Inuyasha is too injured to fight him. She tries to look at his wounds but he doesn't let her.

Inuyasha tells Kagome to go run off and marry Kouga if she likes him so much. That remark makes Kagome mad as she tells him to "SIT!" about 10 or 12 times before storming toward the well. Inuyasha yells, "FINE! GO ON HOME. SEE IF I CARE!" as the scene fades out.

Ch. 7 Miroku, Nice?

The camera pans around the outside of the school as we see 2 teams of girls playing volleyball. The camera then zooms in as Kagome spikes the ball scoring a point for her team. Her team has just now tied the score 1-1 thanks to the athletic skills of Kagome Higurashi.

The school bell rings signaling that it is now half-time. Kagome sits down on a bench as she is still thinking about fighting with Inuyasha. She is in deep thought when a young boy walks up. The young boy turns out to be Hojo.

Hojo is looking down at her as the sun blocks out Kagome's eyes. "Is that you Hojo?" Hojo replies by telling her that it is. He continues to stare at her. She is wondering why he is looking at her so strange. When he says, "Ummmm. Kagome do you have an answer?"

It takes Kagome a minute to realize what he is talking about. But when she does she gives him an answer. "Alright Hojo I'll go on a date with you. How about you decide on what day?" Hojo just shakes his head yes.

"Okay Kagome how about this Saturday? That is if you don't have anything planned?" he says. Kagome tells him that Saturday is fine and she'll talk to him later. Kagome then walks off toward the class leaving Hojo excited about the date.

The scene then switches to the Warring States Era. In the Feudal Era we are in a very crowded town. Inuyasha is going person to person sniffing them for a demon he senses. He thinks it's Kagura but the others disagree with him.

The stubborn-dog just ignores them and continues to sniff people. Miroku stops and wants to take a break. Seeing how they've been looking since around 7 or 9 that morning. Sango doesn't believe he is tired.

She just tells Inuyasha to go on without them and that they will catch up once they are rest up. Inuyasha says that is fine with him as he is walking off. Once Inuyasha is out of sight Sango turns around but to her astonishment Miroku isn't there.

She starts to wonder where he is until she hears girls' giggle nearby. She storms in that direction as the camera pans over to Miroku watching this girl trying to buy this kimono see had been wanting.

But apparently the owner of the kimono raised the price to 400 Yen instead of just a 100 Yen. The woman pleads with the owner but he doesn't change the price and tells her to get lost. She walks off in tears makeing Miroku feel sorry for her.

Sango sees Miroku flirting with a whole bunch of girls. She bawls a fist and walks toward him. The monk has his back to her. He is telling the girls' that he is very rich and he is the son of the Emperor. Also that his farther would consider it an honor if one of the ladies would bear his son a child.

He is about to say more when he is nailed in the back of his head by a woman's fist. He turns around as a knot forms on his head. The girl turned out to be Sango he punched him. Sango looks at the monk and realizes that she made a mistake.

She apologizes and sees the real Miroku buying a kimono a couple of feet away. She runs off in embarrassment as the camera returns to Miroku. He comments to himself, "See girls think I'm just after them because I need a child but that isn't true. I can be nice sometimes."

Sango is behind him when he says that. So she says, "Yeah you are only nice when you want sex. You pervert." Miroku tells her what had happened to the girl but Sango doesn't buy it. He starts to leave her but she decides that she better see what he is up too.

Miroku finds her house not that far away from the town. He gives her the kimono as Sango is thinking that, "Miroku never gets me anything nice or does anything nice for me." The girl gives Miroku the money for the kimono.

On the way to the Bone-Eater's well. There is silence as Sango isn't saying anything to Miroku. But the monk is rubbing the fact that he can be nice without wanting sex or children in return in Sango's face.

He soon stops talking and looks at her. She is looking at the ground as she is walking. Miroku tells that Sango is sad about something. Miroku asks what she is sad about but she doesn't answer him.

After a couple more minutes of walking she finally tells him why she is so depressed. Miroku pulls her close to him. He says that he knows what will cheer her up. Mioku pats her ass a couple of times.

Sango floods over with anger as she chases him all the rest of the way toward the Well. Miroku stops running from Sango as they notice that Inuyasha is just staring at the well. Shippo walks up beside them and tells them. That Inuyasha has been depressed about Kagome leaving.

Speak of the Devil, Kagome shows up a minute later. Inuyasha and Kagome both apologize to each other as the others walk up toward them. They each tell each other how their day went. We learn that Inuyasha lost track of that demon they were pursing. They then start to walk to Kadade's village as one of Naraku's bees is spying on them.

Ch. 8 Naraku's Trap

The camera is positioned at the stars as we slowly zoom into the fireplace. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo are sleeping and Inuyasha and Miroku are in a deep conversation about Kikyo. The scene then switches to Naraku's castle.

Naraku is talking to Kaguara about his new plan to destroy Kagome. Kaguara is thrilled to hear that this plan may actually work. The scene switches once again but to Kikyo who is helping some wounded Samurai warriors.

The soul searchers are surrounding her and putting new ones into her body. The warriors thank her for her help and they let her go on along her way. She has gotten pretty far from the village when she senses someone near.

The wind slowly blows. Kikyo asks who is there as the evil one, Naraku appears. He tells her about his plan. Once he is finished he asks her if she wants to join. She quickly says yes and she can't wait till' Kagome is dead.

Because once she is dead then Inuyasha and she can join each other in the fiery depths of Hell. Kikyo then asks Naraku what she has to do and he tells her. We then switch back to the campfire as Inuyasha is sensing a pack of demons close.

Miroku and Inuyasha head toward the demon's scent as the others are sleeping away. When they reach the demons Miroku counts about a thousand of them. Inuyasha doesn't sweat this as he draws his sword.

The demons charge at them as Miroku unleashes his Wind Tunnel and Inuyasha slices them. The camera switches back to the camp fire as the priestess Kikyo is sitting in a tree with her bow and arrow.

We then switch back to the battle once more as the demons are running away. Miroku and Inuyasha compliment each other but the joyfulness doesn't last long as a lot more demons then last time show up.

They both count over 23 million. Miroku decides the best thing to do is run but Inuyasha's stubborn ass isn't going to runaway. 'Cause he says that isn't his style. Miroku respects his decision by K'Oing him with his staff.

He then lifts Inuyasha's lifeless body and starts to run back toward the camp fire as the demons are close behind him. When they reach the fire the demons stop chasing them and start to leave.

Miroku lays Inuyasha's body on the ground as he heads over close to the fire. After about 5 minutes the half-demon slowly wakes back up. The camera then is positioned where Kikyo is hiding in a tree in front of where Kagome is sleeping.

The high priestess Lady Kikyo pulls her arrow back very slowly. She starts to have second thoughts but changes her mind. Seeing how much she hates that stupid winch. She fires the arrow straight at Kagome's head.

Ch. 9 Star-Crossed Lovers

the arrow closes in on Kagome's head as Kikyo is staring at her. The arrow is getting closer second by second. The arrow is about to connect when a white flash covers the screen. When the dust settles Inuyasha is standing over Kagome with his sword drawn.

The light makes Kagome wake up and she is wondering why Inuyasha is standing over her? She is about to ask him when Miroku tells her that Inuyasha saved her from a sure untimely demise. "Demise? Miroku what are you talking about?" Kagome Inquires.

The monk is upset at Kagome's dumbness and just points to Kikyo, who jumps down from her hiding space and points her bow at Kagome again. She draws back once again and is getting ready to fire.

Inuyasha has his sword ready to protect her. She unleashes a second arrow that pings off of Inuyasha's powerful sword. The blow makes his sword shake like it is about to shatter. Inuyasha asks Kikyo why she is doing this and she replies because she hates that bitch!

"Did anyone put you up to this Kikyo?" the dog asks. Kikyo just tells him to shut up and get ready to either die or fight. Inuyasha says that he won't fight somebody that he loves and protects.

Inuyasha slowly walks to her as she has no clue what to do. She has a scared and nervous look on her face as Inuyasha slowly gets closer to her. Inch...by...inch Kikyo keeps changing her mind. Whether to kill him or just leave him be and kill Naraku.

Inuyasha is not an inch away and he looks determined, calm, cool, and collected. "Now Kikyo if you really hate me that much then fire. But I'm never going to stop loving and protecting you! So FIRE!"

Kikyo without hesitation draws a third arrow and fires at his sword causing it to fly out of his hand. PING! His sword hits a tree and when it falls it transforms back to its normal shape. Inuyasha just stands there with his arms stretched out.

He is anticipating a hug but Kikyo isn't so sure. A few minutes or so pass before she finally gives in and drops her bow and arrow. Kikyo embraces Inuyasha who is happy as a half-demon can possibly be.

They don't let go for awhile and that causes Kagome to become jealous. When they finally do she breathes a sigh of relief. They then hug once more to everyone's dismay. They don't really trust her and rightfully so.

After what she has done to Inuyasha and all of them for that matter. Kikyo pulls something from her sleeve. The item she pulled from her sleeve turned out to be a knife. Inuyasha has a disappointed, saddened, and pissed look on his face.

"You men are all the same. You guys think just by a hug you know what a woman wants and needs. But the truth of the matter is you have no clue. What I really want do you Inuyasha? I'm looking in your eyes and the impression you are giving me is sad, disappointed, and scared.

It looks like to me Inuyasha that you are almost to the brink of tears. But no the mighty Inuyasha can't cry especially in front of his friends. Remember way back when we use to lie under the stars and you use to always protect me and say that you would use the jewel to become human?

Well later on in our relationship I learned that those were all lies. You didn't mean a dam word you had said. You are a selfish son of a bitch that plays with your girl-friend's heart. "The camera pans over to Miroku who just says "WHAT!". Then it pans back over to the Inuyasha and Kikyo confrontation as Inuyasha starts to speak. Your wrong Kikyo...I meant every word that I said and I still do."

"Shut up! You are just toying with my emotions again. But don't worry Inuyasha 'cause when I kill you, we can finally spend eternity in Hell. "Why do you want to kill me?" Inuyasha asks. "Why! I have every right reason to kill you and besides Inuyasha. I hear your friends always calling me names. So I'm going to live up to one of those names and that name is the BITCH FROM HELL!" says Kikyo.

Ch. 10 Unraveled

Kikyo still has her knife at Inuyasha's throat. The troubled one continues to unravel some of Inuyasha's secrets. "Remember...Inuyasha when your mother was still around?" Inuyasha says, "NO! Kikyo shut up yyyyyou promised you wouldn't tell anyone about this."

"Well Inuyasha times have changed and it's been such a long time ago. I'm kind of surprised that you would be able to remember. Have you told Kagome? Of course, you haven't since you keep yourself isolated from everyone else and don't want others to get close to you."

"Inuyasha? What haven't you told me? Is it something about your mother?" Kagome asks. "Kagome it's nothing... Don't worry about it... It happened a long time ago... Don't listen to Kikyo." said Inuyasha.

"Oh...Kagome you better listen if you want to know the truth...Since Inuyasha sure as hell won't tell you!" Kikyo commands. "Now it all began when Inuyasha's pretty, young, and kind mother fell ill due to an unknown disease.

Doctors were flown in from all over the world but even with their great minds. They couldn't find a cure for Inuyasha's mother. So she was sent to live in an abandoned hut on the out-skirts of Edo.

No one was ordered to visit her. Because if they did then there was a small chance that they would get the dreaded disease. But acting like kids me and Inuyasha wouldn't listen and visited her everyday.

On a rainy day in the middle of summer. Inuyasha was swimming in the near- by river, Current's River. I was inside with Inuyasha's mother and a doctor. The doctor visited her every second day of the week.

He would always say that she got better every time he saw her. But on that day he told me that she would probably not last through the night. He said that there was a ninety to one percent chance that she might live until the morning but it was highly unlikely.

After he told me that he calmly walked out of the hut without saying a word to Inuyasha. So I let a couple of minutes past and right when I was about to go tell Inuyasha. His mother stopped me and begged me not to tell him.

She said the reason was because the news may unleash his true-demon blood inside him. So I promised her that I wouldn't. After that she started coughing and black blood spots under her skin began to appear.

She knew she was dieing so she told me to come closer. I leaned in and here is what she said "Kikyo... I'm...begging...you...please love... and protect Inuyasha...Love and protect him the way I did...Will you please do that for me and don't tell Inuyasha?"

I promised my soul on her death-wish and that was the last thing I got to say to her. Because after that she coughed up blood and the blood spots under her skin busted out of her. I was crying hysterically when I ran out of the hut.

I found Inuyasha drying himself under a tree and I ran to him and just held him as tight as I could. Of course he didn't know what had happened or why I was doing this. So I was forced to tell him about his mother's death.

Naturally I left out a few things like I didn't tell how blood had busted out of her and I defiantly didn't tell him about her death-wish. Since she told me not to tell him. After the tragic news I and Inuyasha just spent the rest of that day crying under the tree.

And that is the God honest truth Kagome and everyone else. You guys can chose who you want to believe but I think we all know who's been lieing to you." Kagome then takes off in tears toward the Bone-Eater's well. She is obviously heart-broken over Inuyasha and his mom's death.

Shippo goes after Kagome, while Miroku is just staring at Inuyasha. He is pissed at the demon that he didn't tell anyone including Kagome and his friends. About how is mother really had died. Kikyo tosses the knife away and let's Inuyasha speaks but the demon just looks down at the ground. He is unable to look or say anything to anybody. Kikyo starts laughing as the camera fades out.

Ch. 11 Ill-Wounds

"KAGOME, KAGOME WAIT!" Shippo screams as he chases after the school- girl. He loses his breath when he reaches the well and can't speak. He looks up at Kagome as only her head is sticking out of the well.

"Shippo? Were you following me?" Kagome asks. "K-K-K-Kagome please don't go." Shippo pleads. "I'm sooooooo sorry Shippo but I can't take him anymore. He has gone too far after all we've been through together.

I can't believe he wouldn't tell me. Hell, I'm the one that released him from his spell in the first place. I can't believe I ever loved him...Maybe I still do? I don't know but I need some time away from him and some time to think.

So Shippo maybe I'll see you soon or maybe not good-bye." Kagome then drops down into the well. Leaving the fox-demon by himself. Shippo is sniffling as tears slowly roll down his eyes. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can't believe she's gone...Dam that Inuyasha."

Shippo is crying as the camera slowly fades back to the campfire. We are inside someone's dream... Sango and a husband outlined in black are walking down the aisle. She looks around and sees Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all smiling and being happy for her.

She is looking for someone but can't find him. A scene later she is standing in front of the priest. He asks the husband and he says yes. She continues to look for the person as the priest asks her the same exact question.

She looks at Inuyasha and them; and they all tell her to say yes! She looks at her husband and can't see his face. She finally finds the person she was looking for. He is a couple of seats down from everyone else.

The person turns out to be our favorite, perverted, Buddhist monk, Miroku! He is looking at her with an odd look on his face. The look he gives her is both happy and angry at the same time.

The priest keeps on asking her the question as we fade out of her dream. Sango wakes up and sees Miroku. The monk is looking dead at her and he doesn't say anything. Sango looks at his face and it looks like he is both troubled and in deep thought.

"Ummmmm...Miroku...Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" She asks. But he doesn't answer her. "Miroku you can tell me, what's wrong?" The monk then tells her the whole ordeal with Kikyo and Inuyasha.

After he finishes the story Sango is absolutely livid. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell us...Dam Inuyasha...That son of a bitch...Wait a minute, where's Kagome!" Miroku tells her that he has no clue.

A minute later Shippo runs up and tells Miroku and Sango where Kagome is and what happened back at the well. "Oh, no does Inuyasha know?" Sango asks. "Probably not but he probably doesn't care. Since Kikyo is here with him." Shippo tells her.

We then pan over to Kikyo and Inuyasha...The half-demon looks up at her and asks "Why? Kikyo why would you tell them?" "You want to know why Inuyasha? Because I felt like it that's why. Besides I'm here to kill you not comfort you."

"Kill me? Kikyo did someone send you here to? Who is it Kikyo? Tell me and I will kick their ass all the way to hell." Inuyasha commands. "That's really none of your business now is it Inuyasha? But if you really have to know it was the Devil himself.

So draw your sword and get ready to fight and die INUYASHA!" "Kikyo I won't fight you." Inuyasha tells her...She then tells him good that it'll make it easier on her... Kikyo tells Inuyasha to pick up his sword and seeing he has no choice he does so as commanded.

Kikyo draws his sword as Inuyasha is torn between fighting her and loving her. We then are switched to the present...The day is Saturday their and Kagome is trying out different dresses. She is happy about being home but saddened and pissed at Inuyasha..."Fine...I'll show Inuyasha...

I'm going to go out and have some fun." Her grandpa yells at her that Hojo is here to pick her up. She hurries down the stairs and grabs Hojo by the shirt pulling him away from her home and onto the busy streets of Tokyo.

Ch. 12 Kikyo vs. Inuyasha Pt. I

"Sooooooooo Hojo what do you want to do today?" Kagome asks. As the sun is shining brightly down on them. "I don't really know Kagome. Do you want to get something to eat first?" Hojo replies.

"Alright but where there are so many restaurants. How about you pick Hojo." Kagome says. "That's cool with me...Now let me see...Hey, how about that restaurant/club called Karaoke Karate!" Said Hojo.

"Oh, okay Hojo that's awesome...Hurry let's go I'm starving!" Kagome says as she grabs Hojo by the hand. Scene pasts and they are watching some old grandpa singing and ruining "My Will". A lot of people are booing including Hojo and Kagome.

The old timer gets mad and singles out Kagome. The old man challenges Kagome, "So you think you can sing better then me? Huh little girl. How about you step up here and prove it." The people go crazy in the restaurant and they are all telling her to go up there.

She starts to chicken out but Hojo tells her that she will do fine. That gives Kagome enough confidence. So she walks up on the stage as the DJ starts to play "Grip!" Kagome tells him that she doesn't know that one but she does know this one and she whispers it in his ear.

He nods in agreement and starts to play "Every Heart". Kagome starts to get stage fright but she soon breaks out of that and sings her heart out. After all is said and done even the old man had to give her credit where it's due.

By the time she sits down everyone is still go crazy, whistling, and saying you go girl. She thanks them and turns to Hojo. "Kagome...That was amazing...I didn't know you could sing like that...WOW! Simply put the best I've heard." Hojo compliments.

We then go back to the Warring States Era. Inuyasha has finally decided that he has no choice and that he must fight the person that he loves..."Come on Kikyo if your going to fight me then do it!" commands Inuyasha.

Kikyo shoots an arrow at Inuyasha but he ducks and it splits the tree a 100 yards away from in half. She fires another arrow and it nails Inuyasha's sword. Causing his sword to shake and make a pinging sound.

Kikyo drops another arrow and that gives Inuyasha a window of opportunity. So he charges at her and swings but she ducks just in time and he falls down. He bounces up pretty fast and turns right into an arrow cutting him across the face.

The cut isn't that deep but blood is drawn. Even though it just barely nipped him in his right cheek. He lands on his butt as Kikyo comments "Inuyasha you aren't trying are you? If you are you need to brush up on your skills."

"I'll show you Kikyo." Inuyasha says as he gets up and waits for Kikyo to attack. She lets loose another arrow but this time Inuyasha dodges it and charges at Kikyo. The High Priestess is shocked by this and doesn't react.

Inuyasha strikes down on the ground and causes a semi-earthquake. The quake makes Kikyo hit the ground. She doesn't move for a long time. So Inuyasha thinks she's dead. He goes over to investigate.

He bends over to look at her and she has a cut above her eye that is bleeding. Without warning Kikyo throws dust in his eyes. Inuyasha is blinded by this and jumps back a few feet. This gives Kikyo enough time to grab another arrow.

She sits up and waits for Inuyasha. When he can finally see again the pissed half-demon charges and jumps toward Kikyo. He is bringing his sword down as Kikyo is letting her arrow back. The camera pauses this position and TO BE CONTINUED appears in bloody red above the image.

Ch. 13 Kikyo vs. Inuyasha Pt. II

"Ooooooowwwwwwwww!" Inuyasha screams in pain as Kikyo's arrow hits him in his shoulder. He quickly falls down in pain and looks at the blood that is dripping down his arm. "Owwwwww. Son of a bitch...Damn you Kikyo."

"Now you see Inuyasha? You can't win because you aren't trying. You are taking it easy on me since we were once lovers and you still love me." Inuyasha looks at the arrow sticking in his shoulder. "Dam...Kikyo...You haven't lost your archer skills after all these years."

"Of course I haven't Inuyasha...I've had a lot of practice in hell and on here killing people for their souls. But it sure gets lonely just killing people and all." She replies. "Don't worry Kikyo I'm going to put you out of your misery soon...I promise you that." Inuyasha tells her.

"By the way it looks right now Inuyasha. I'll be the one who puts you out of your misery. Now get up at least you'll die with honor." Kikyo says. Inuyasha stands up and pulls the arrow out of his shoulder and tosses it away.

"Kikyo...I've got something to tell you...I'm just warming up." Inuyasha tells her as he runs at her again. He swings for her head but she ducks. "Strike one Inuyasha." Kikyo says as she jumps away from him.

"I'll show you strike one Kikyo...Because you are about to get out." said Inuyasha. He runs at her again and she just ducks again as she says "What a wiffer." He swings at her once again but she just ducks once more.

"Well Inuyasha that's two strikes...One more strike and it's over." Kikyo warns him. "Don't worry this time I'll hit I promise." Inuyasha replies back. He charges at her again as she starts to back away.

Inuyasha is closing in on her as she trips over a rock and lands on her ass. Inuyasha tells her that victory is mine as he brings his sword down for the kill. CRACK! Is heard as Inuyasha can't believe it.

Kikyo had blocked his move with her bow. The force from his sword caused the bow to break into pieces. Inuyasha is stunned by this and just stands there in shock. That gives Kikyo enough time to throw dust in his eyes once again.

We then head back to the present time as Inuyasha tries to rub the dust out of his eyes. It's the evening time there and Kagome and Hojo are walking down the streets toward the movie theater.

"So Kagome did you like them?" Hojo asks. Kagome is looking at the roll of pictures that she and Hojo took at a photo booth inside the Tokyo Mall. "Um...Yeah sure Hojo...I'm sorry but something's on my mind." Kagome confesses.

The photos show Hojo and Kagome giving peace signs, waving to the camera, and sticking their tongues out at it. "Do you want to talk about it Kagome...You know talk about what's on your mind?" Hojo asks.

"No, Hojo it's personal." Kagome tells him. He looks down at the ground as Kagome is thinking about Inuyasha...She is thinking about how Inuyasha lied to her and everyone else. She is pretty saddened by this and Hojo notices this.

"Hey...Kagome I know what will cheer you up. How about we go see a movie. What do you say?" Hojo asks her and she says that seeing a movie would really cheer her up as the camera switches back to the Feudal era.

Inuyasha has finally gotten the dust out of his eyes and he is waiting for Kikyo to try something. "You know what Inuyasha? You have really lost touch with your fighting skills. You use to be able to dodge every move but now you've gotten pathetic and can barely dodge any." Kikyo says.

"Come on Kikyo! I want to see your fighting skills." said Inuyasha. She calls for her soul-searchers and they bring her a brand new bow with some arrows. That they found on a dead samurai a couple of miles away.

"You really want to see them Inuyasha. Well here they come so get ready." Kikyo says. She picks up the bow and has five arrows arched back ready to fire. Inuyasha is ready for the impact as the arrows fly at him all at once.

The first arrow knocks his sword out of his hand and the other four pin him up to a tree nearby. There are two arrows pinning his shoulders and the other two are pinning his legs. He tries to move but obviously can't.

Kikyo picks up one last arrow and aims it for Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha is slowly filling up with rage and anger. She calmly arches the arrow back and let's it go. The arrow zooms at a fast pace toward his heart as the camera fades to white.

Ch. 14 Kikyo vs. Inuyasha Pt. III

"So this is how I'm going to die? Getting killed by the person who sealed me to the Sacred Tree in the first place. What a way to die...What a way to fucking die. Kikyo hates me that much to end my life.

God what happened to us? Why did we turn out like this and how will everyone else be affected when I die...Wait...I can get out of this easily...I don't have to die...Fuck this I'm breaking free." Inuyasha thinks.

The arrow is closing in on the bulls-eye as Inuyasha is slowly breaking free from his sealed death bed. He broke the first two arrows that were pinning his shoulders down. He is waiting for the right time to break the other two.

The arrow is closing in second by second. Inuyasha sees the right time and breaks free just in time. He drops to the ground as the arrow pierces the tree. Inuyasha is breathing pretty heavily as he heads toward his sword.

He picks it up and tells Kikyo that he isn't going to die that easy. It's going to take a lot more then a couple of arrows to end his fucking life. Kikyo is shocked that Inuyasha broke free from his sealed death bed.

He sees his chance and Inuyasha charges at her. Kikyo sees this and grabs another arrow. The half-demon comes down and lights up the ground in a yellow earth-quake that sends that bitch flying.

She lands hard in some bushes a couple of 100 plus feet away. She rolls around in pain for a few minutes. She is about to get up when she sees her knife that she tossed away. She takes out an arrow and begins to sharpen it into a spear.

Inuyasha can't see if Kikyo is dead because the bushes are covering her up. So being the curious dog that he is...He goes to investigate whether she is dead or not. When he reaches the bushes. He sees that Kikyo is not moving so she must be dead.

He leans in closer to get a good look at her. When suddenly without warning Kikyo grabs her spear and jams it into Inuyasha's stomach and his sword hits the ground. Inuyasha is taken by surprise and he falls down on his knees and starts coughing up blood.

"Y-Y-Y-You stupid bitch...Enough is enough...Kikyo I'm going to kill you...Even if I do love you with all my heart...So please stand still and I'll kill you and then myself immeadtly following." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha? I can see you are in a great deal of pain...I don't think you even have enough strength to pick up your sword. After what I just now did to you. I just proved that your fighting skills aren't as keen as they once were.

But you are too stubborn to accept that...Aren't you Inuyasha? It's either that or you aren't really trying even though you say that you are." Kikyo tells him. She slowly gets up and sees that she is bleeding from her stomach area.

There is a huge gash across her stomach with blood slowly trickling down the rest of her body. Her face turns apple red and she grabs her yet another arrow. Inuyasha yanks the spear out of his stomach and anticipates her next move.

She is slowly placing him in her cross hairs. She is waiting for him to make a mistake and when he does. She'll kill him with one move and then she'll carry his body down to hell. Inuyasha seeing that Kikyo is preoccupied in her own thoughts.

He goes to retrieve his sword and he doesn't get his hand on it. As it is sent flying by her arrow. He turns to face her and sees another arrow connecting with his heart. The arrow is going into his heart as Inuyasha slowly fades away.

"Dam...Kikyo it looks like you've finally done it...You've finally killed me...I will always love you...Even if we're in hell together...I will always love you." Those are Inuyasha's last words as his body becomes pale and lifeless.

Miroku and the gang all scream "NOOOOOOO! INUYASHAAAAAA IS DEAD! NOOOOOOO!" The camera heads back to the present era as Hojo and Kagome are watching a movie. Kagome is thinking that Hojo is right and that the movie has cheered her up. She promises herself that she'll forget about you know who...Well at least for the time being anyway.

The camera fades to black as an image of Inuyasha in all three forms are appearing on the screen. The first form is him sitting and watching the stars in his human form, the second is him in demon form laughing with blood completely covering his hands.

The third is him smiling in half-demon form with his sword glistening over his shoulder with Kagome holding each other's hands. The sentence: Inuyasha Rest in Peace is being written in red as the camera fades out. The credits roll and clips from the next episode are playing. Then the camera turns black and fades out for the final time.

Ch.15 Kikyo vs. Inuyasha Pt. IV

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Inuyasha is dead...Damn you Kikyo...You killed the only person that loves you" Miroku comments. Kikyo just gives the monk a very cold and unwanted stare.

"Monk...You are stupider than you look...See Inuyasha isn't the only one that loves me...Have you people forgotten about Naraku...He loves me because Ongiumo's heart still beats within him." said Kikyo.

"NARAKU! That sad excuse for a half-demon...It makes me sick just to think about that son of a bitch! He's nothing but a little coward and that is all he will ever be. He makes people like you do his dirty work for him!" Miroku says growing with anger.

"SILENCE! I've heard enough of this foolishness. It's time for me to carry Inuyasha down to hell with me. So we can spend the rest of eternity with the Devil." Kikyo says. The camera pans over to the dead Inuyasha.

The half-demon's eyes are rolled in the back of his head. There is blood flowing from his body wounds. His red layer of his kimono is torn completely apart. The Lady Priestess walks over to Inuyasha and bends down to get a good look at him.

"Yep he is certainly dead alright and I've killed him...Me the person who once loved him...This is something out of a horrible fairy tale. But alas I will cast him down to hell. So I bid you people a final farewell." said Kikyo.

A hole then forms in the ground where Kikyo and Inuyasha are. Souls start flying out of the hole and into Kikyo's body. Red fiery flames shoot out of the hell hole as Kikyo looks at Inuyasha's friends for the last time.

"Dammit Miroku what are we going to do? We have to save Inuyasha even if he is dead." Sango says. "I know Sango, so are you ready to?" Miroku asks. "I'm ready, willing, and able let's kick that bitch all the way down to hell." Sango replies.

"Good...Then let's do it...Hey, Kikyo don't you try to suck Inuyasha down to hell. Because if you try to then I'll suck you up in my Wind Tunnel and then you will never be able to escape." Miroku said.

"Oh, how sweet monk? You are willing to save your friend but I wouldn't even attempt to if I were you. Because I will kill you before you can draw your little Wind Tunnel and Demon-Slayer don't get any ideas either. Because I'll kill you before you can draw your boomerang." Kikyo tells them.

"Kill me? I would like to see you try." Sango says as her face turns red with anger. "Sango don't she's right you know that don't you?" Miroku tells her. "Dammit Miroku I don't care if she is. We should try to save Inuyasha just like he would try to save us." Sango tells him.

"HIRAKOSTU" Sango screams as she sends her boomerang straight for Kikyo's head. The Priestess just calmly arches back her arrow and splits it in two pieces. Sango can't believe this and tells Miroku to draw his Wind Tunnel.

The monk does so as commanded and Kikyo sends an arrow his way that nails him in his shoulder. He drops to one knee as Sango draws her sword. "That's it Kikyo...You've hurt to many of my friends!" She said as she races toward her in anger.

Kikyo sends an arrow toward her but she dodges it and splits the bow in one swipe of her sword. Kikyo steps back as Sango swings for her head. Kikyo ducks just in the knick of time and leg sweeps the young demon-slayer.

Sango lands on her ass and loses grip of her sword. Her sword rolls to the dead Inuyasha. Kikyo's soul searchers give her another bow with arrows and she arches back aiming for Sango's head.

Right when she's going to let fire she gives a look as if she just now saw a ghost. "NO...It can't be I killed you...You can't be alive...It's impossible" she says as Sango looks back to see what scared her so bad.

The demon slayer looks behind her and sees Inuyasha standing up with his sword in hand. There is blood covering almost his entire body. "Nothing is impossible Kikyo...We're not done yet...So find a bow fast if you want to LIVE!" he says.

By the snap of her fingers her searchers bring her yet another bow. She steps back a few feet to get a good running start. She heads to Inuyasha like the Devil is on her heels. She jumps in the air and arches back.

Inuyasha starts to form some type of void that is caused from the wind. Kikyo doesn't notice this and is about to fire. When Inuyasha screams "WIND SCAR!" He sends a blast to Kikyo and it hits her directly. Some of her clothes begin to tear off as she is being sucked away.

"NOOOO!" She screams as she disappears with the void. "Inuyasha you did it!" Sango says as walks toward Inuyasha. "Yep Inuyasha it looks like you finally killed Kikyo! Good job you half-demon!" Miroku comments as he throws the arrow that was stuck in his shoulder away.

The dog's eyes become blurry as he slowly passes out. Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango rush to his side as the scene switches to the present. We are in the temple where the Hidden Well is located. We see Kagome who jumps down heading toward the Warring States Era. She is thinking that she'll go just to see Miroku and the others not that damn mutt by the name of Inuyasha!

The camera then switches to the final scene of the episode. We are in a field full of sunflowers, roses, and daisies. We see Kikyo battered, bruised, and dead. The soul-searchers try to put souls into her body but there aren't enough souls to revive her. A human girl, a water imp, and a full-demon stop to look at her as the camera fades out.

Ch. 16 Salty Scars

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru but isn't that Inuyasha's ex-lover?" Jaken asks as he points to the dead Kikyo. "I don't care nor do I have any interest in who Inuyasha loves or not. Plus we don't have time for me to heal any dead person." Sesshomaru commands.

"Is that what you are driving at Jaken? You think just because I rescued Rin that I'll waste my time on this slut! Is that what you think because I'll kill you if it is? I have no time to waste on such worthless creatures!" he says as his eyes glow red with anger.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no me Lord...I just thought that we could use her if we brought her back to life...I would never question you or your hate for anything lower then pure demon. Please forgive me, Master Sesshomaru." Jaken begs.

"You better beg for me forgiveness you damn imp." Sesshomaru says with fury. "By the way...If I may me lord but didn't this Priestess once hold the Shikon No Tama?" Jaken asks. "So what if she did? It's not like she knows who has it right now! So she's no good." Sesshomaru tells him.

"If I recall Master...I've been hearing rumors around here that the half- demon, Naraku posses the jewel in it's original form and I'm pretty sure if she was once the holder of the jewel. Then she might know where he is now. So then we can kill Naraku and get the jewel all at one time." he tells Sesshomaru.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, she's so pretty! Can we help her Master Sesshomaru! She looks like a kind and gentle person. Considering that she holds this jewel you and Jaken have been talking about!" Rin pleads.

"Do you really want to help her Rin?" he asks as she immeadtly says YES! "Alright then stand back everyone." Sesshomaru says as he waves his healing sword over Kikyo's body. Her body turns blue as souls start pouring into her body.

Pair of eyes opens as she is staring at Sesshomaru. She jumps up and backs away from him. Drawing her bow and arrow anticipating a fight. "WH-WH- Who are you? Wait...Your Inuyasha's brother...; your name's Sesshomaru isn't it! Inuyasha always hated you." She says.

"Why yes I am Sesshomaru and I'm Inuyasha's pure demon brother unlike him who is a worthless half-breed. He had a right to hate me since I'm a full bloodied demon and you are his lover right?" he questions.

"I'm his ex lover and I go by the name Kikyo. I thank you for reviving me but may I ask you why?" she asks. "Yes you may and the reason I revived you is because my friend, Jaken over there told me that you know who holds the Shikon No Tama at this time. So who is it?" he asks with a furious tone.

"Sure I'll tell you since I have nothing to do with him now! His name is Naraku and you can find him at his castle. I don't know where the castle is at so more power to you if you can find It." said Kikyo.

"Is that it? That's all the information you have to share with me? After I revived you that is it I outta kill you but your lover Inuyasha may need you. So I'll call on you when I need your assistance. Let's go Rin, Jaken see you later Kikyo." Sesshomaru says as they walk away leaving Kikyo by herself.

"I'll be sure to help Sesshomaru...Now since I'm alive I'll go see Inuyasha again." She says to herself as she walks toward the Bone-Eater's well which is a long, long, long, LONGGGGGG ways away.

The scene switches to Inuyasha who has his kimono off and is lying in a lake. He's thinking about killing Kikyo, who he really loves, and his wounds. He is really deep thought as the camera switches to Sango and Miroku who are talking about Kikyo.

"Sooooooooo Miroku do you think Kikyo is really dead?" Sango says. "Well Kikyo I hope she is but remember when Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on Sesshomaru that didn't kill him so I'll doubt it'll kill Kikyo." he tells her.

They continue talking as Kagome walks up and asks what they are talking about? They explain everything from her departure, to the battle, and Kikyo vanishing. When Kagome is caught up she walks to the lake where Inuyasha is bathing his wounds.

"I just don't know anymore...What will I do and how will I live with myself knowing that I killed my one and only true love." Inuyasha is thinking. SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! Is what Inuyasha hears as he turns and sees Kagome.

She sits down beside him and he doesn't say a word. Kagome looks at him and knows that he is thinking about Kikyo. "It must be soooooo hard for you? Isn't it? But don't worry I'm here for you if you need someone to lean on."

Kagome tells him as she lays her head on his shoulder. He looks at her and thanks her. She then puts her hand on his as Inuyasha doesn't move or push away from her. "Thanks...Kagome...Just thanks...For everything. I'm glad your back and I'm sorry for not telling you how my mom really died. It's been hell since you left." he says as she just laughs. The camera pans up to the clear, blue, cloudless, sky and fades out.

Ch. 17 Scars

"OWWWWWWWWW! Kagome not so hard." Inuyasha tells her as she is pressing bandages on his wounds. Blood is still coming out of them but not as much with Kagome's aid. "There the last one. You should be better in a day or so."

"Hmmmmmmmph. Whatever...Thanks Kagome...Hey where did Miroku and Sango go to?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome tells him that they went to get some water and some food for us. They should be back anytime Inuyasha don't worry.

Worry! I never worry...Kagome you of all people should know that. I'm not worried about them. I just asked where they were. I never worry but just in case...Kagome let's go find them." Kagome has an "I-Told-You-So" smirk on her face as she follows the injured dog.

The camera then switches to Miroku throwing his spells at a centipede. The spells cause its head to catch on fire as Sango's repaired boomerang cuts it in half. "Now that's team work! Good job Sango." Miroku says as he pats her on the butt.

He gets slapped once again as Sango just giggles at him. She is thinking "You never do give up do you Miroku. That's what I like about you." Her thoughts are interrupted by his voice. "Hey can't you make some armor out of this?"

"Ummmmmmmm...Yes...Sorry Miroku I wasn't listening." she says. "That's okay Sango." he says as he pats her on the butt once again. Sango just simply raises her hand back and in one, swift, smooth, motion connects with his face.

We then switch once again as the lonely Kikyo is getting closer to her destination. We then switch once more to Inuyasha and Kagome. The half- demon is walking slowly because he smells a pack of demons nearby.

"Damn! I can't pinpoint their exact location...If only we had some kind of hint where they might be." he says as Kagome interrupts him. "Is that a good enough of a clue for you Inuyasha?" she says as she points to the sky where a whole bunch of demons are heading where Miroku and Sango are located.

"Wait! Kagome aren't they heading where Miroku and Sango are?" he asks. Kagome tells him that yeah they are and that they better hurry. They then take off running as fast as they can to help the unsuspecting Miroku and Sango.

"God! Sango aren't you going to help me carry all of this stuff?" Miroku whines. Sango just looks over at him carrying the centipede's dead carcass over his shoulder and a water bucket in the other hand. "I'm sorry Miroku but my hands are tied." she tells him.

"Besides it looks like you got everything under control." she adds as the demons get closer. A water drop lands on Sango's head. The drop makes its way down her body as she looks at it. The drop doesn't look like water but blood!

"Miroku look!" she says as she points to the demons over her head. The monk looks and sees the leader with blood dripping from his mouth. "What? Blood but from whom?" he asks himself as the leader dives down to attack Sango.

BOOM! Is the sound Miroku hears as the demon misses Sango. Miroku jumps in front of Sango and starts to suck up the demon with his wind tunnel. The others make their way to the ground.

The demons surround them as Inuyasha and Kagome run up. "Look Inuyasha we're too late."" she says. "No! Weren't not let's kick some ass and take some names." the smart-ass demon replies as they head into the mob.

Inuyasha slashes at a couple as Kagome splits some as well in half. Miroku is sucking some up in his wind tunnel and Sango is cutting them in two with her boomerang. They are still fighting them off as more demons start to enter the brawl. We then pan over to a field just across from the scene as a lonely, battered, bruised, and bloody Priestess is making her way to the scene.

Ch. 18 Reason

The lonely Priestess is getting closer to the scene as the camera pans over to the action. Kagome is firing one arrow after another and Inuyasha is clawing and slicing his way through them.

"Damn! These bastards keep coming." Inuyasha says as he slices one straight down the middle. "I know and I'm running out of arrows!" Kagome exclaims. The camera then pans to a whole bunch of demons blocking Miroku's way.

"Alright! Come on you filthy demons." Miroku says as he starts spinning his staff like a helicopter while the demons are heading toward him. Meanwhile Sango is splitting some in half with her boomerang.

"Oh, No! I'm all out of arrows." Kagome tells Inuyasha. "Alright Kagome no problem. I'll protect you from these low lives." he tells her. She gets behind the half-demon as we see a demon biting Miroku in his shoulder-neck region.

The monk falls down pretty hard as Sango rushes over him. "Miroku are you alright? That looks pretty deep." "No! Sango I'm fine. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." he tells her but Sango knows that he really isn't doing so well.

We then see Miroku start to lose conscious as he slowly blacks out. Sango doesn't notice this since she is in front guarding him from these demons. "Don't worry Miroku you'll be fine." she says as she turns to look at him.

"INUYASHA, Kagome! Come quick!" she screams as they head in her direction. "What is it Sango? Is everyone alright? Wait what happened to Miroku?" Inuyasha asks. "He was bitten by a demon and I'm afraid that the demon may have been poisonous." she says.

"Kagome do you have of your herbal medicines? Or anything that helps make poison go away?" she asks. "I'm sorry Sango I don't have any with me. I have some in my bag but its back home. Kadede taught me how to make some medicines do you what me to make them Sango?" Kagome asks.

"Yes please Kagome if you don't mind." Sango pleads as she places his head on her lap. "Alright he's going to be fine Sango. Nothing to worry about now Kagome starts making the medicine as we finish these demons." Inuyasha says.

"Alright Inuyasha! I'm on it." Kagome says as she runs off to find the items for the medicine. A demon almost gets Inuyasha but he lifts his sword in the last minute to block it. Sango then slices it as it heads toward her.

The wind then starts to pick up as Inuyasha's sword starts glowing. Inuyasha's sword does the ultimate attack to finish the remainder of the demons. "Alright their all gone. We did it now how about we go help Kagome with those herbs?" he asks Sango.

The young demon-slayer is already half-way there when Inuyasha finishes. She looks back at Inuyasha who is putting his sword up. She then sees one last demon head toward him. The demon is behind him as Sango screams "Look out Inuyasha!"

The half-demon turns around as the demon is split in a purple light. Inuyasha looks around and sees an arrow land in front of his feet. He then looks up and sees Kikyo with her bow drawn. "Hello Inuyasha. I'm back." she tells him.

Sango runs toward Inuyasha with her sword drawn and ready to fight. Kikyo sees this and tells her to put her weapon down since she didn't come here for a fight. The reason she came here was to see Inuyasha.

The demon just looks at her as she starts to speak "What Inuyasha you're not happy to see me? I thought you loved me? Someone is on there way to kill me and I was wondering if you would protect me from him? He's pretty strong Inuyasha so you may have trouble." she tells him as he stares at her.

"Please Inuyasha protect me! Protect me like you use to when we were lovers. Please!" she begs as the half demon just keeps on staring at her. He finally opens his mouth and says "Kikyo." as the camera fades to white.

Ch. 19 Reckless

"Why would I want to protect you? Hell I thought that I killed you after you were sucked up in the Wind Scar and that putted me into a depression until Kagome came back and cheered me up." said Inuyasha.

"I thought you loved me? I was hoping that you would protect me like you use to Inuyasha but I can see that when you said that you loved me that you were lieing." she replies. "Now dammit Kikyo I wasn't lieing I loved you then and I love you now.

I will always love you but you've made me reflect on our relationship in the past couple of days. Also who is this someone that is after you and why should I have trouble with him?" he tells her. "Well Inuyasha he's your older brother he should be on his way as we speak." she says.

"Sesshomaru? Why is he after you? I shouldn't have any trouble with him Kikyo. Plus why would he want to hurt you since he doesn't give a damn about you. Hell he doesn't even like humans except his little girl, Rin." he said.

"Well Inuyasha I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm going to help Kagome with those herbs. So I'll see you around I guess later Inuyasha." Sango says as she heads off. The camera then pans to a meadow.

We see Sesshomaru, Rin, and a tired Jaken whining. "Please...Me Lord...If I may...Can we take a break...I'm so tired...We've been walking for over a day now. We haven't rested or anything." he asks Sesshomaru.

"No we may not rest since we have to go to somewhere else Jaken. That lieing bitch Kikyo lied to me. I can't find Naraku or his fucking castle anywhere so that leaves me but with one choice. I must kill Kikyo!" Sesshomaru says with anger building in his voice.

"Kill her? That's fine with me Sesshomaru but do you have any idea where she may be? Or at least someone that might know where she is." Jaken asks. "Yes I do Jaken and that person is her ex-lover Inuyasha. So let's be on our way." Sesshomaru replies as they walk in Inuyasha's direction.

The camera then pans to where Kagome and Sango are. They have gathered most of the herbs needed but are still missing a few key items. Sango is worried about Miroku and Kagome keeps reassuring her that he'll be fine.

"Thanks Kagome you really cheer me up. I'm glad that we met each other." Sango says with meaning. "Thank you Sango I'm glad we met each other to. We're like sisters now." Kagome says as she finds the last remaining items.

"Alright Sango how about we head back to Inuyasha. Now that we have all that we needed." Kagome suggests. "Okay Kagome let's go." Sango answers as they gather the herbs and start to head back.

The camera then pans back to Inuyasha and Kikyo. They are still talking to one another. "So Inuyasha what's been bugging me is how did you live when I shot you with my arrow and it hit your heart?" Kikyo questions.

"Well it's because I had a wad of money in my kimono that we've saved up from doing useless jobs and it took most if not all of the blow. But Kikyo I want to know why did you try to kill me?

Especially after you said that my life was in your hands and that yours was in mine. I just don't understand how or why you would." Inuyasha said. "Well Inuyasha the reason is... Her answer is broken up by a bolt of yellow almost hitting her.

The bolt barely misses and shatters a nearby tree. When the dust settles Sesshomaru is standing there with his sword drawn. "Kikyo I've come to kill you. So prepare to die you fucking lieing bitch." Sesshomaru commands.

"Not in my lifetime Sesshoaru. First you have to get through me and that's not an easy task. So get ready for a beating." Inuyasha says. "Inuyasha your protecting your woman like you always did. Your emotions for her haven't changed after all these years.

You're as pathetic as these humans you hang out with." he tells Inuyasha. "Oh yeah Sesshomaru well let's see how pathetic I am after I kick your ass you sorry excuse for a demon." Inuyasha replies with anger in his voice. They both have an evil smile on their face as the camera fades out.

Ch. 20 Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru Pt. I

"Inuyasha if you chose to protect Kikyo then I'll have to kill you. I hope you understand the consequences...So I would advise you to chose wisely and don't rush into something that you can't get out of." Sesshomaru says.

"I've beaten you before Sesshomaru and this time around it's no different. I'm going to make you regret what you said about Kikyo." Inuyasha replies. Sesshomaru just laughs this off and digs his toes into the ground.

"Inuyasha your still just a half-demon and half-demons need to know their place. On their knees licking the ground." Sesshomaru said. The full-demon drops his sword then charges at Inuyasha as he does the same.

Inuyasha is the first to swing but he misses and Sesshomaru connects with an uppercut. The half-demon does a back-flip in the air and lands on his feet. He runs at Sesshomaru and head-buts him in the gut.

Sesshomaru bends down and Inuyasha connects with an uppercut of his own followed by a hard right across the jaw. Inuyasha tries to hit Sesshomaru again but the demon catches Inuyasha's fist and throws him over his shoulder.

The half-demon lands HARD on the ground and looks up as Sesshomaru kicks him in his chin. Inuyasha rolls backwards a few times before coming to a stop. Inuyasha rubs his chin as Sesshomaru rushes in for another attack.

Inuyasha gets up just in time to dodge a punch as Sesshomaru stumbles on some rocks. Inuyasha seizes the opportunity and connects with a right, left, left, right, and another right. Sesshomaru's head is swaying from side to side as Inuyasha grabs his head and connects with one last right punch.

The full-demon falls down to his knees. Sesshomaru sees Inuyasha's leg heading straight for his chin. So the demon grabs it, kicks Inuyasha's other leg out from under him, and kicks him in his throat.

Inuyasha falls down gasping for air as our favorite demon rises to his feet. "Come on Inuyasha...I want to see your true power." Sesshomaru commands. He then looks toward Kikyo as an arrow heads straight for him.

Sesshomaru catches it between his fingers and crushes it. Kikyo can't believe this as Inuyasha slowly and groggily rises to his feet. Sesshomaru is about to take off toward Kikyo but sees Inuyasha coming for him.

Inuyasha jumps in the air and starts to bring his claws down but Sesshomaru kicks him right on his nose. Inuyasha bends backward as blood comes out of his nose and hits the ground. Sesshomaru is commanding Kikyo to shoot another arrow at him but she doesn't do it.

Inuyasha's vision is starting to become blurry and he gets up as blood drips down on his kimono. "Sesshomaru! Come on you bastard. We're not done yet." Inuyasha says as the full demon has an evil grin on his face.

"Are you sure Inuyasha? Because it looks like I already beat you...Just look at all that blood. I made you bleed and yet you haven't gotten a scratch on Me." he says as Inuyasha realizes he has a bloody nose.

"Yeah Sesshomaru I'm sure. Since there's blood on me it just gives me more motivation to kick your ass. Now quit pussy-footing around and come on!" Inuyasha tells him. "If you wish Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says.

Inuyasha then starts to run at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is just standing there waiting for the half-demon. When Inuyasha reaches Sesshomaru the half- demon just starts swinging but Sesshomaru just dodges every punch.

Inuyasha does one last left and right punch. As Sesshomaru crouches down and lifts Inuyasha over his shoulders. The strong full demon then drops Inuyasha stomach-first on the ground. Inuyasha starts coughing up blood as Sesshomaru picks him up by his throat.

"Look at you...You might as well give up Inuyasha.'Cause Kikyo's going to die whether you like it or not." Sesshomaru says. Sesshomaru then looks at Kikyo as another arrow is sent his way.

The arrow shatters the armor around his right shoulder and that leaves Inuyasha enough time to break free from Sesshomaru's grasp and he tries to hit Sesshomaru in his nose but the demon grabs him and tosses him down a hill.

Kikyo runs over toward the hill but Sesshomaru is blocking her way toward Inuyasha. Kikyo looks up at the demon as he grabs her around her throat. We then see Kagome and Sango returning from their journey as they see Sesshomaru choking Kikyo.

"Oh, no Sesshomaru is choking Kikyo. I got to help her." Kagome is thinking as she draws her bow back but realizes that she's out of arrows. She looks around and sees Kikyo's bow and arrows. So Kagome runs over and grabs that.

She then starts to arch an arrow back but something stops her. She sees something in the sky coming down toward Sesshomaru's back. She squints and sees that it is Inuyasha but in demon form. The camera then zooms into Inuyasha who slashes the screen as the camera fades out with blood covering it.

Ch. 21 Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru Pt. II

A ripping sound is made throughout the village as Sesshomaru yelps in pain. He stumbles for a few seconds as we see his back with bloody claw marks on it. He turns toward Inuyasha and sees him smiling with bloody claws.

Sesshomaru lets go of Kikyo and motions the demon to attack him. Inuyasha lets out a blood-curling howl as Kagome helps Kikyo up. Inuyasha notices this and heads to attack Kagome. She has a scared look on her face as Inuyasha bring his claws down.

Right before the impact Sesshomaru saves Kagome and Kikyo by taking the blow. Sesshomaru falls down hard as Kikyo and Kagome run to Sango, who is beside the unconscious Miroku.

Kagome looks back at Sesshomaru who just nods his head at her. The full- demon then gets up as Inuyasha tries to attack him again but Sesshomaru grabs his arms and pushes him away. Inuyasha charges at Sesshomaru again but gets knocked down courtesy of his fist.

Inuyasha tries to rise up but Sesshomaru is standing over him. Sesshomaru tries to pick up Inuyasha but the mad demon throws dust in his eyes. Sesshomaru is blinded by this as Inuyasha springs up and waits for Sesshomaru to attack.

The camera then pans to Naraku, Kaguara, and Kanna watching the battle from a safe distance. "Yes! They are falling right into my trap...Every single last one of them." Naraku says. "Well Naraku then when are we going to attack?" Kagaura asks.

"All in due time Kagaura and when the time is right. Now let's return to the castle before they notice us here." Kanna and Kagaura then say in unison "Yes Master Naraku". As they then all disappear in a thick purple smoke.

As soon as Sesshomaru recovers from the sneak attack he sees Inuyasha heading toward him. The full-demon doesn't have time to attack as he is speared down by Inuyasha 'causing Sesshomaru to roll down the hill.

Sesshomaru tries to get up but Inuyasha pounces on him. Inuyasha is trying to claw his face but Sesshomaru has a firm grasp on Inuyasha's arms. Sesshomaru pushes the demon off giving him enough time to get up.

Sesshomaru digs his toes into the ground as Inuyasha charges at him once again. Inuyasha has his claws spread out waiting for the right moment to attack. Inuyasha is about to pounce but Sesshomaru just punches him right on the forehead.

Inuyasha is dazed by this as Sesshomaru kicks him in his face. The demon falls down to one knee as Sesshomaru runs off to retrieve his sword. Sesshomaru is half-way there when Inuyasha tackles him from behind.

Inuyasha is clawing Sesshomaru's back as the full-demon grabs his hair and throws him over his head. Sesshomaru rises to his feet as Inuyasha is closing in on him. Sesshomaru grabs a fist full of dust and tosses it in Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha is blinded and tries to rub it out of his eyes. Sesshomaru sees the opportunity and connects with a right across the jaw, a left across the other cheek, a couple of punches to his stomach, an uppercut to the chin, and a another uppercut to finish the job.

Inuyasha falls down like a ton of bricks as Sesshomaru steps over him. The full-demon calmly picks up his sword and points it in Inuyasha's direction but to his surprise Inuyasha isn't there. Sesshomaru looks around and tries to find him.

Sesshomaru is still looking when Inuyasha drops from the sky in front of him. Sesshomaru doesn't have time to move as Inuyasha slashes at his stomach. Sesshomaru steps back a few feet as he sees blood squirt from his stomach.

Sesshomaru digs his toes and waits for Inuyasha. The demon tries to attack Sesshomaru once again but is knocked down on his ass for his troubles courtesy of Sesshomaru's sheath. Sesshomaru brings his sword down but Inuyasha catches it between his hands.

Inuyasha is pushing the sword toward Sesshomaru's face. The sword is just a hair away from the full-demon's face as Sesshomaru sweeps Inuyasha's legs out from under him. The demon falls on his ass once more.

Sesshomaru doesn't waste any time as he brings his sword down on the demon Inuyasha. The sound of something hitting flesh is made and heard through the Warring States Era as blood splatters the screen and the camera fades out.

Ch. 22 Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru Pt. III

Sesshomaru screams bloody murder as Inuyasha puts a hole in his stomach. Sesshomaru drops down to a knee as Inuyasha claws him in his face. Blood drips from the cut as Inuyasha gets up and claws Sesshomaru in the other cheek.

Inuyasha goes for it again but Sesshomaru grabs his arm and throws him over his shoulder. Inuyasha lands on the ground as Sesshomaru starts pounding his face in with his fist. The camera then changes to Miroku opening his eyes.

The monk sits up and looks around. He doesn't know how long he's been out but he knows it must have been long since all of the demons are gone. He notices Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango. A couple of feet from him are talking.

Sango turns to look at him and sees that he's up. So she runs over to him in a hurry as Kagome and Kikyo wave to him. She sits by him as they look at each other for a few minutes. The silence is broken by Sango speaking.

"Hi Miroku I'm glad your finally up. I and the rest of the gang were worried about you. I bet your wondering why your shirt kimono is off...right?" she asks. He looks down and notices it. "Yeah I am and why are there band aids on my chest and rib cage?" he replies.

"Well ever since you blacked out and we got rid of the demons. I and Kagome went to look for some herbs and we made some medicine out of them. But when we gave it to you Kagome noticed that you were sweating and had red spots on your arms.

So I tore off your shirt and noticed these black bumps on your chest and rib cage so we putted the band aids over them and we gave you medicine. You've been out for awhile now." Sango says.

"Yeah, Sango I can tell since Kikyo is here. But why in the hell are she and Kagome talking to one another and why is she even here?" Miroku said. "Well Kikyo came by and begged for Inuyasha to protect her from this person that was going to kill her.

The person turned out to be Sesshomaru and he showed up so Inuyasha had no choice but to protect her then. Sango then explains that Inuyasha turned into his demon form. Also you shouldn't move or talk much until that medicine kicks in." she says. "No Sango I'm fine and I'm going to help Inuyasha out by kicking Sesshomaru's ass." he says.

"I wouldn't do that Miroku. Remember last time he kicked not only your ass but Inuyasha's as well. Plus you probably won't be able to get up or defend yourself." she warns him but he says that he'll show her but when he tries to get up. Surprisingly he can't and he falls down.

"See Miroku I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Now how about we go over there and talk to Kikyo and Kagome. Come on I'll help you." Sango then helps Miroku up as they walk toward them.

Miroku has his arm over Sango as she is helping him keep his balance. As they walk to them Sango's ass is being rubbed by him but she doesn't want to hurt him anymore then he already is. So she let's him do it since he's hurting pretty badly.

"Miroku...Her sentence is broken up by her blushing. She is blushing because Miroku is whispering in her ear. "Thank you Sango. You should be treated like a queen. You don't have to do this...You know that... Are you blushing Sango?" he whispers to her.

She goes, "NO! What made you think that? I'm not blushing and plus why would I be? It's not like I love you nor have feelings for you. We're here now so just lean against that tree right there." she tells him as he does as he's told.

"But Sango if you didn't have feelings for me then you would've let me die." he tells her as she blushes once again. He then turns to listen as Sango sits by Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo is talking to Kagome about Inuyasha's transformation.

"No Kagome I've never seen him like this. It's like he's a full-demon. Well that is what he always wanted though was to be a full-demon instead of a human." "You mean you've never seen him in any other form besides half- demon?" Kagome asks.

"Well I saw him in human form a couple of times. I remember one time but that was over fifty years ago. Me and him were lying under the stars one night and I turned over to look at a dragonfly land on a flower and then I turned back to show him but he turned human.

Needless to say I was pretty shocked but he explained to me why he turned into human every so often." she tells Kagome. "Oh well he turns full-demon when his life is threatened or when he loses his sword. He loses his mind and can't control or remember anything he does." Kagome says.

Kagome is about to explain this further but she hears Inuyasha scream in pain as the others look in his direction. "Oh, no look at Inuyasha's body he's bleeding pretty badly. I got to stop this SIT boy." Kagome says.

Inuyasha falls face first as the others except Miroku all rush over to him. Kagome reaches Sesshomaru first and draws her arrow back at him. "D-D-D-D-D- D-Don't you come in closer Sesshomaru or I'll kill you." she warns.

The full-demon steps back but tell her "You can't kill me. I could kill you right now but I want Inuyasha back to normal then after he's dead I'm going to kill everyone else here." Kikyo then retrieves Inuyasha's sword and tosses it to Kagome.

Kagome then puts it in his hand and puts band aids over his many wounds. They then step back from him and wait to see if he'll get up. After a few minutes pass Sesshomaru gets tired of this and walks over to the lying half- demon.

Sesshomaru brings his sword down on the half-demon as a bright white light flashes over the screen. When the light goes away we see Inuyasha standing up and Sesshomaru lying on the ground a few feet away.

Sesshomaru gets up after a few seconds and grins at Inuyasha. "Well Inuyasha your finally back to normal. That's good because now you can die." Sesshomaru tells him. Inuyasha just tells Sesshomaru to come on.

The camera then switches to Sango and Miroku. Sango is in deep thought and Miroku sees this. So he starts caressing her ass. She just turns and looks at our favorite perverted monk, Miroku with a kind of sad, worried, and happy smile on her face.

"Oh, no why do I feel bad for grabbing Sango's ass? Am I actually falling in love with her? Do I have feelings for her? I think I do but does she feel the same way toward me?" he thinks. He lets go of her ass and tells her that he has something to tell her.

The camera then switches to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They are both not moving their just waiting for the other to strike. Inuyasha soon gets fed up with this and charges at Sesshomaru. The full-demon does the same as their swords meet each other. They are pushing each other with their swords one trying to overpower and push the other one back as the camera fades out.

Ch. 23 Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru Pt. IV

"Dam him." Sesshomaru thinks to himself as he pushes Inuyasha away with the force of his mighty sword. "There's no chance that you'll win Inuyasha so just give up now and live to fight another day." Sesshomaru tells the pissed half-breed.

"I'll beat you Sesshomaru. There's no doubt in my mind. I'll send you home with your tail tucked between your legs." the half-demon says back. Sesshomaru then runs with his sword toward Inuyasha.

He swings at Inuyasha but he jumps as Sesshomaru hits nothing but the ground. His sword becomes stuck as he looks up and sees Inuyasha bringing his sword down. Sesshomaru tries to get his sword out as the half-bred demon gets closer and closer.

Sesshomaru yanks his sword out just in time but he slips and as he's falling down Inuyasha's sword barely nips his toes. When Sesshomaru lands he looks at his toes as blood gushes from them.

"Ahhhhhh, you son of a bitch. I'll get you this time." he murmurs. "You'll get me this time? Sesshomaru I just now almost cut your little toes off so how are you going to get me? I mean...Inuyasha's sentence is broken up by Sesshomaru kicking mud in his eyes.

Sesshomaru jumps up and tries to hit Inuyasha but the demon has enough presence of mind to jump back even when he's blinded. "Dam...Missed him." Sesshomaru says. "See Sesshomaru even when I'm blinded I can still kick your ass." Inuyasha says.

"We will just have to see about that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warns the cocky, half-bred, younger, brother. Inuyasha puts his sword in a defense stance as Sesshomaru rushes toward him.

Sesshomaru first brings his sword down but with no luck as Inuyasha blocks it. Then he tries to hit him from the right side but still no luck. So then he tries it from the left but he still can't connect.

Sesshomaru sees an opening just below Inuyasha's chest and he sticks it in there as far as he can. He sticks his sword down there until he hears his sword hitting bone. Then he pulls it out in cool fashion.

Inuyasha looks at his new wound and sees that blood is coming out of it. So he tries to hold it in with his hand but no luck as the blood seeps through and down his hands. Sesshomaru stands there with his bloody sword.

Inuyasha sees that Sesshomaru isn't putting up any kind of defense and he hits him with his blades of blood move. The blades cut Sesshomaru's shoulders and part of his sword holding hand. It's not as bad as Inuyasha's wound but blood still comes out of it.

Sesshomaru falls down on his ass as Inuyasha brings his sword down. Sesshomaru blocks Inuyasha's attack with his sword and kicks the half- demons legs out from under him. As Inuyasha is falling Sesshomaru's blade cuts Inuyasha's chin.

Blood squirts out of there when he falls as Sesshomaru slowly but surely stands up. Sesshomaru looks down at Inuyasha, holding his chin with one hand and his other wound in the other. The full-demon lets out a laugh as Kagome arches her arrow back.

His laugh is interrupted by an arrow almost hitting him. The arrow misses him by just a hair. Sesshomaru looks at the arrow and then Kagome who is holding the bow. Sesshomaru starts to walk toward her but Inuyasha bites his leg.

The half-demon digs his teeth desperately into Sesshomaru's leg in hopes of diverting his attention and slowing him down but Sesshomaru shakes him off by kicking him the back of his head with his other leg.

Inuyasha moans in pain as his head falls down into a pool of his own blood. Kagome is about to take off toward Inuyasha but she sees Sesshomaru heading for her. And she draws her arrow back and fires.

The arrow misses Sesshomaru once again but by a lot farther this time. She draws another one back but before she can release it Sesshomaru is already standing in front of her with a scary look on his face.

Kagome shakily raises her bow and aims an arrow at Sesshomaru's head but the full-demon simply snatches the bow and arrow and breaks both of them in half. Kagome looks at Kikyo but the priestess just stands there.

The school-girl is about to say something when Sesshomaru grabs her throat and lifts her up. Kagome starts coughing and gasping for air as Sesshomaru is saying, "Now I gave you a chance. So now you must pay the consequences.

Don't you have something to say? Like some last words perhaps." Kagome is trying to say something but can't get the words out. So Sesshomaru loosens his grip on her enough so she can barely speak.

"What was that? Speak up I can't hear you." the full-demon says. "I said Kikyo help me!" Kagome says as Sesshomaru looks at the scared priestess. "What you asking her to save you? Did I hear you right?

You want that bitch to save you. Well bad chance honey because she's not since she's too damn scared to even attempt or try to go up against me. Because the reason is she'll know that I'll kill her in an instant.

Either way I'm going to choke you to death. Since your hero, Inuyasha is no where to save you. He's laying down on the ground somewhere. Probably licking his wounds like every fucking half-demon should.

He's nothing compared to me. He's a wimpy little...Sesshomaru's sentence is broken up by a slicing sound. Sesshomaru loses his grip on Kagome and falls down in a heap. When the camera looks back up Kikyo is standing there with a very sharp blade she had found a really long time ago.

The priestess bends down to check on Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome? Did he hurt you? 'Cause I'll kill him if he did." she tells Kagome. "No Kikyo he didn't and thanks for saving Me." she tells Kikyo.

The camera then pans over to Miroku and Sango. "Sango...This is kind of hard for me but I'm going to say it... I think I love you with all my heart but do you feel the same way that I do towards you Sango? I love you...I really do love you." Miroku said. Sango blushes all over as she can't figure out what to say.

"Miroku...I...I...Don't know...Well I just...I can't believe you...It makes me sick...That you..." she says."That I what Sango?" the monk asks. "That you...That you...

...That you...Didn't tell me sooner! I LOVE you too Miroku." She then wraps her arms tight around him. So tight that he can't breathe and his face turns blue as the camera then pans over to Sesshomaru getting up behind Kikyo.

The full-demon is about to kill her when a sword rips another hole in his stomach. Sesshomaru falls down to his knees as Inuyasha swings to take off his head. The full-demon ducks just in time as Inuyasha spins around in front of him.

Sesshomaru then jabs his sword into Inuyasha's chest type wound again. The full-demon then calmly pulls it out as Inuyasha screams in pain.

They both then double over in pain. After awhile of lying on the ground they get up and grab their swords. Sesshomaru starts spinning as a thousand little spinning ribbon like strips are aimed to Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha blocks them with his sword and as soon as Sesshomaru stops spinning he his hit with Inuyasha's sword cutting his right shoulder. When Inuyasha lands he spins to face Sesshomaru as the powerful full-demon tears his sword through Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha hits the ground hard as Sesshomaru stands over his face. Sesshomaru is bringing his sword down on his throat and is about to connect when Inuyasha rolls over and stabs him in his chest.

He then pulls out his sword as the full-demon falls down beside him. Not soon after that little pools of blood form. The cameras then slowly fades out as the credits roll and a preview of the next episode is aired.

Ch. 24 Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru Pt. V

Sango is still latched on to Miroku when we join them. She finally let's go when Miroku tells her to, since her grip is hurting his wounds. "Oh, I'm sorry Miroku. But you made my day. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" she asks.

"I think it's when I first grabbed your ass? I'm pretty sure you knew when I did that, that I was no ordinary monk." he replies. "Well not then but Miroku everybody knows that you aren't exactly a "holy" Buddhist monk.

Do you want to join Kikyo and Kagome?" she asks. He replies yes as they both get up. Miroku puts his shirt kimono back on as Sango looks at him with a sexy smile on her face. Miroku notices this and does the same to Sango.

They then walk to Kikyo and Kagome hand in hand. The camera then switches to Kagome talking to Kikyo. The 15 year old keeps on telling Kikyo that she's fine but the stubborn priestess won't listen to her.

"For the last time Kikyo I'm fine okay? You don't have to worry about me." Kagome tells her as she looks in Sango's and Miroku's direction. She doesn't notice anything new until she sees them walking together hand in hand.

Kagome then jumps up in celebration as Kikyo looks at her with a weird expression. "Um...Kagome are you sure you're okay? What's wrong? Why did you jump up like that?" Kikyo says.

Kagome ignores Kikyo's questions as she is thinking. "Finally! I bet Sango's been waiting awhile for her and Miroku to be together. Well that's what she's told me time and time again. I'm happy for them...I got to run over there and congratulate them."

She then bolts over to them and in a flash she's standing in front of them. Sango and Kagome have happy grins on their face as Kagome starts speaking. "Alright guys I'm glad you two are together.

But Miroku what made you finally come around?" The monk looks at Sango and that puts a smile on his face. "Kagome I don't really know what made me come around but I'm glad that I finally did. I can't believe I finally fell for somebody.

I thought that it would never happen to me. I mean I'm the most perverted person I know. I always thought that I would never settle down. But thank Buddha I fell for Sango before someone else did. Sango you felt a void that was in my heart and I'm sure I did the same for you. I love you Sango." he says.

"I love you too Miroku... If you want me to then I'll bear your child." she tells him as he ponders this question. "Well Sango I would love you to but I don't want him to have this damn cursed wind tunnel.

Don't get me wrong Sango I would consider it an honor if you bared my child but I want to beat that pussy Naraku. So my kid or kids can live a normal life. A life that I was unable to live. I hope we kill him soon." he says.

"Oh, Miroku that's soooooooooooo sweet." Sango says as she gives him a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, Miroku that is really sweet. I hope that after all this is said and done that we can all live a normal life." Kagome tells him.

They all then walk back to where Kikyo is as the camera pans over to Sesshomaru standing up. The demon looks down and sees that Inuyasha is still down. So he brings his sword over his head and brings it down on Inuyasha.

As the sword is coming down, our favorite half-demon opens his eyes and moves at the last second. Dust scatters over the scene as Sesshomaru pulls his sword out of the ground. Sesshomaru looks around but there's too much dust floating around to see anything.

Sesshomaru is still looking around when he is speared by Inuyasha from out of nowhere. Sesshomaru hits the ground as Inuyasha gets up and grabs his sword. The half-demon look at the downed full-demon.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Get up and die like a man. I'm fed up with this and this time I'm going to end our rivalry." he tells Sesshomaru. The full- demon springs up with his sword and sends an attack Inuyasha's way.

The red light is zig zagging on the ground as Inuyasha jumps out of its way. The red zig zag goes on as Sesshomaru's sends him another one. He dodges it again as Sesshomaru sends him another one but once again he dodges this one.

Sesshomaru is about to send him another one but Inuyasha beats him to the punch and sends him an attack of his own. Sesshomaru doesn't notice this in time and is hit with a yellow bolt of light.

When the light fizzles we see Sesshomaru hitting the ground. Inuyasha stands there and waits for Sesshomaru to get up. The demon not soon after that gets up as another attack is headed his way. But this time Sesshomaru blocks this one and sends it back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodges this one by the skin of his teeth. Sesshomaru is about to send him another attack but he freezes as little tornadoes start forming beside him. He looks back and sees some forming behind him too.

He looks back in front of him and sees a couple forming in front of him. The tornadoes suddenly all stop moving. There is a silence as the tornadoes all head his way at the same time. This attack is unavoidable as Sesshomaru just stands there.

The tornadoes are racing at him at an unbelievable rate. The only sound Sesshomaru makes is a scream as the tornadoes start tearing him apart. They are tearing him apart as he disappears in a blinding blue light.

There is silence across the Warring States Era as Rin and Jaken run off to try to find him. Inuyasha falls down to the ground as Miroku yells "Yes! You did it Inuyasha! Sesshomaru is gone. Good job man."

They all then rush to him but the first person to reach him is Kikyo. "Thank you Inuyasha. You kept your word but now I must leave good-bye Inuyasha and try to stay alive." she tells him. Inuyasha tries to say something but he's too tired.

Kikyo then vanishes in a white light as the other members reach him. They all congratulate him as the camera fades out. When the camera fades back in. We see Sango and Miroku holding hands.

Kagome is behind them riding her bike as Inuyasha is asleep in the basket and Shippo and Kirara are walking beside her. Miroku suddenly stops and motions for the others to stop. Kagome slams on the bike so hard! That Inuyasha goes flying out of the basket. Kagome starts apologizing as he's getting up.

It just so happens they stopped in front of the fanciest hotel just outside of Edo. "I sense a very strong and powerful demon and I feel that a scary and fearful ominous cloud hovering over this place." he tells them as they all know what he's up to.

Miroku knocks on the door as the elderly owner steps out. "Yes may I help you?" he asks. "Yes you can help us. Mister I sense an ominous cloud hanging over here and that a very powerful demon possesses this hotel.

Since I'm a monk I can exercise this place for you for a very small fee of course." Miroku tells him. "Oh, so that's why I haven't had any customers since the heat wave. Yes you may monk but I don't have any money.

Wait I'll make you an offer. If you and your friends get rid of the demon and cloud then I'll let y'all stay here for as long as y'all need. But there are only two rooms. So if you fellas don't mind sharing rooms then you can stay here." he tells them.

Miroku accepts the offer in less then a second. As they all walk in to take a look at the place. An hour passes as there's a knock on Miroku's and Sango's door. The monk opens it and sees that it's the owner.

The owner asks if he did what he promised and Miroku lied and said that he did. The owner then thanks him as he leaves. The camera fades out and when it fades in its night time and we are at a hot springs beside the hotel.

Shippo and Kirara are asleep inside Inuyasha and Kagome's room as Kagome is in the springs thinking. "I feel overjoyed for Sango and Miroku but why do I still feel sad? Is it because Inuyasha still loves Kikyo and not me?

Wait I don't need to be thinking about this I got to hurry and get out and let Inuyasha take a bath. Because...Her thought is broken up as Inuyasha jumps in and yells "Are you done?" Inuyasha doesn't notice her until she jumps up and shrieks.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome as her towel drops. Inuyasha looks her up and down as they both blush. Kagome slowly snaps out of this feeling and commands him to sit at least 20 times. She then picks up her towel and storms off in disgust.

When we join Inuyasha and Kagome they are in their bed. Inuyasha has been apologizing to Kagome for over an hour when she finally accepts his apology. She then moves close to him and lays her head on his chest.

Inuyasha is about to ask her why she is doing this? When he looks over and sees that she's asleep. Inuyasha then slowly falls asleep with his head lying on top of hers. The camera then pans over to Miroku and Sango's room.

Miroku and Sango are lying on their bed telling each other that they love one another. Sango has her arms wrapped around Miroku's chest and Miroku is stroking her hair softly with his hands.

The camera then zooms out of the hotel and positions itself on top of a hill just behind the hotel. There are three dark figures standing there. The camera then zooms in as we find out who the figures are. The figures turn out to be Khokau, Kouga, and Naraku standing side by side.

Naraku has the Shikon No Tama Jewel in his hands as Khokau and Kouga look at him and then the jewel as Naraku has a wicked smile on his face. They all then look up at the twinkling stars and laugh an evil laugh as the moonlight shines brightly behind them. The camera then slowly fades out to black for the final time.

Ch. 25 Fire Exit

"Khokau, Kouga you do know what to do right? Just stick to the plan and everything will go fine. I trust you two will do your job successfully. You two better not disappoint me!" Naraku warns them.

"Yeah, Naraku we'll follow the plan but you better keep your word." Kouga says. Naraku tells them that he will as Kouga slices his head off. The jewel drops to the floor as Kouga realizes it was just another one of Naraku's puppets.

He picks up the jewel and notices that it's fake but he puts 3 shards in him anyway. He puts two in his legs and one in his right arm. "Oh, that feels better...Much, much better. So Khokau are you ready? Let's stick to OUR plan alright?" Kouga asks.

Khokau looks at Kouga and tells him that's fine. We then switch to Naraku's castle as he notices that they destroyed his puppet. He just starts laughing as we switch back to the hill as Khokau and Kouga dig their feet into the ground about to take off.

"On the count of three Khokau. One...Two...Three...Let's go." Kouga says as he speeds off toward the back of the hotel leaving Khokau behind. Kouga comes to a stop beside Miroku and Sango's window.

Kouga turns to look at Khokau and tells him that this is one of the rooms. He then tells Khokau to make a fire with some sticks as Khokau does as he's told. When the fire sticks are made Kouga tells Khokau to get ready as he tosses them through the window.

Miroku's snoring blocks out the shattering of glass. The fire slowly is spreading over their floor as Kouga and Khokau head to Inuyasha and Kagome's window. The wolf-demon slowly peeks through the window and sees Kagome laying her head on top of Inuyasha's chest.

"That bastard. Well he'll regret trying to make a move on MY Kagome." Kouga says under his breath. He then tells Khokau to get ready. Khokau nods his head as they get ready to break the window with their fists.

The mad wolf and boy then punch the window. The glass breaks but Inuyasha's snoring blocks out the glass shattering too. Kouga and Khokau then break through the wall and stop to see if Kagome and Inuyasha heard anything.

Khokau then sneaks off to Miroku and Sango's room as Kouga sneaks to Inuyasha's side of the bed. The floor creaks under Kouga's feet as he gets closer to Inuyasha. He finally reaches Inuyasha as he is opening his eyes.

The half-demon sees Kouga and reaches for his sword leaning against the wall beside him but Kouga grabs his hand before he can. "Wrong move dog boy." Kouga tells him. Inuyasha tries to break from Kouga's grip but gets punched in his face for his troubles.

Kouga then grabs Inuyasha and throws him up against the wall. The wolf- demon then starts punching Inuyasha's jaw as Kagome wakes up. Kagome grabs her bow and arrows and aims them at the intruder.

"Drop Inuyasha right now or I'll shoot you." she warns him. Kouga stops punching Inuyasha and looks to face Kagome. "Kouga? What are you doing here?" she asks him as he gives her a cold stare.

That look they give each other gives Inuyasha enough time to break from Kouga's grip and deck him across the jaw. That blow makes Kouga roll across the bed and hit the floor as Inuyasha pounces on him.

Kagome pleads for them to stop as they break into a fist fight scuffle. The camera then pans over to Miroku's room. The fire is spreading around their bed as Sango wakes up coughing. When she rises up she sees that their room is being engulfed in flames.

She goes to put on her demon slayer gear but she sees that it's being engulfed in the flames also. She turns and screams "FIRE!" in Miroku's ear. The monk rises up and sees the fire. All seems doomed but Miroku sees a broken window and tells Sango to escape through that.

She hurriedly reaches the window and asks Miroku if he's coming but the monk says that he's going to exit through the flaming door. "Noooooo you're not Miroku...If you love me then you'll come with me.

Don't do anything heroic or reckless. Now come on baby please come on." Sango begs but Miroku just grabs her and sits her on top of the window seal/frame. He then kisses Sango on the forehead and pushes her out the window.

He watches Sango hit the ground in pain and whispers under his breath that he'll always love her. He then turns and makes his way to the door. He tries to break it down with his shoulder but that doesn't work.

He is about to ram it again but hears a loud banging sound and screaming in the room next to them. He then remembers Inuyasha and Kagome in the room next door to them. He then cocks his leg back and kicks his door down.

When the flaming door falls down Miroku sees Khokau standing in front of him. Miroku is about to say something but is tackled by Khokau back into his room. Khokau is on top of Miroku and brings his sword down on Miroku.

Luckily Miroku rolls over and Khokau misses. Khokau is about to try again but Miroku karate chops his sword out of his hand and then he punches Khokau across the jaw. Khokau falls off of him and rolls beside him in pain.

Miroku slowly gets up as the camera pans over to Inuyasha's room. The half- demon and wolf-demon are rolling around the floor. Kagome is pleading with them to stop as Kouga knees Inuyasha in the gut and grabs his hair and flips him over his head.

Inuyasha smacks against the wall and hits the floor head-first. Kagome is pleading with Kouga as he pushes her down on her ass. He grabs Inuyasha's sword and takes a swing at Inuyasha. But the half-demon ducks as Kouga turns to swing at him again.

Kouga is about to swing his sword at Inuyasha but the dog boy uppercuts Kouga as he looses grip of Inuyasha's sword. The sword falls to the ground as Inuyasha picks it up. The sword then transforms in a white light.

Kouga steps back a few feet and waits for the blinding light to go away. When the light does go away Kouga starts spinning around in a form of a tornado. Inuyasha is puzzled by this and just waits for him to stop.

As Inuyasha is waiting wisps of wind are forming under his feet unbeknownst to him. Kagome is about to warn him when he is engulfed in a tornado. The tornado shoots Inuyasha through the roof and toward the moon.

Kagome is screaming "Inuyasha!" when she is grabbed by Kouga. Kagome is asking Kouga why is he doing this but Kouga just ignores her and slings her over his shoulders as they then take off through the broken wall.

Kagome is asking Kouga where he is taking them as he stops in front of Miroku's window and sees the unconscious Sango laying there. Kouga is about to grab Sango but a loud noise stops him. Kouga looks up and sees Miroku flying through the broken window.

The force from the impact of the ground makes Miroku black out but as he is fading out he sees a blue tornado zipping past him with someone screaming...An hour passes before he wakes up. But when he finally does he sees that the hotel has burnt down and looks at the rubbles and stones that once were apart of it.

It's still night time as he looks up at the moon and then looks over and shakes Sango. It takes a couple of shakes before she finally wakes up. When she does they both sit up and she wraps her arms around him as he pulls her close to his chest and tells her what happened.

"Sango, the person who started the fire was your little brother, Khokau. When I kicked down the door he was standing there and he tackled me. I'm sorry Sango but I had to fight him off and... I'm afraid I may have killed him during the battle. When I pushed him into the fire.

I'm so sorry Sango. Please forgive me baby." he tells her. Sango is in a complete shock and just listens to him speak. "Baby you don't know how bad I feel. I know you must be torn up inside but I'm always here for you."

Sango just buries her head into his chest and starts crying as he starts stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry Sango. It was in self defense. I'm so sorry." he tells her as he kisses her head. "Please forgive me." he tells her.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can't...B-B-B-B-B-Believe he's gone...Oh, Miroku my heart...My heart it aches...Please make it stop...Make it stop Miroku...Why is he gone? Why couldn't I be kilt instead? Just make it stop Miroku...

Make the pain go away baby." she says through tears. "Sango don't you say that. Because if you did die then I don't know how I would move on...I probably wouldn't since I love you way too much... I'm sorry honey if I could I would make the pain stop but I can't.

I know how hard this must be on you. Man I'm so sorry Sango...I'm so sorry. Well look at it this way. He's in a better place and you always wanted him to be free from Naraku's grasp... This isn't helping much is it?

I'm so sorry baby. You know that I am. I would never do anything to hurt you in anyway. Especially on purpose. I love you so much Sango man I'm so, so, so, so sorry baby." he tells her but she doesn't stop crying. She keeps crying and Miroku keeps stroking her hair and kissing her head every so often as a dark figure appears behind them unbeknownst to them.

The figure slowly pulls out it's sword from its sheath as the camera switches to Inuyasha falling from the sky. He is getting closer to the ground second...by...second as the camera fades out.

Ch. 26 Barred

Inuyasha is falling to the ground faster and faster. He is getting closer to the ground and is about to hit it. When Kirara with Shippo on it's back save him. By sweeping under him at the very last second.

But Inuyasha loses his sword in the process as it falls past them. "Dam there goes my sword...Thanks Shippo and you to Kirara for saving me...But I thought you guys were watching over Kagome for me?

And let's hurry and get back to the hotel so that I can kick that wimpy wolf's ass." he tells them. "Well Inuyasha Kouga kidnapped Kagome and we weren't able to stop him. We tried but he was too fast and strong." Shippo tells him.

"What? Where he take her? You better tell me Shippo!" Inuyasha says. "Inuyasha that's the thing...We have no clue where he took her but we did hear him talking under his breath about meeting with Naraku.

But before we go rescue Kagome. Let's see if Sango and Miroku were kidnapped in the process." Shippo tells Inuyasha. "You do have a point Shippo but saving Kagome comes first. Besides I'm sure they are fine but let's check on Miroku and Sango anyway.

Since I need to save my anger for the battle with that damn wolf, Kouga. Let's go Kirara, Shippo." Inuyasha tells them as they head back to the hotel. The camera then switches to Miroku and Sango.

Sango is starting to slowly stop crying but a couple of tears flow down her cheeks every few minutes. "I'm so sorry Sango. I feel bad for killing Khokau but I feel better now that you are starting to stop crying." Miroku tells her.

She lets go of Miroku and turns away from him to wipe the tears from her face. As she's wiping her tears she sees Inuyasha's sword sticks to the ground a couple of inches from her. She is wondering where Inuyasha is as she turns to tell Miroku.

But when she turns to face him. She sees that he's lying on the ground face- first in a pile of dirt. She is wondering who did this as she looks up at the dark figure. She sees that the figure is Khokau as she lets out a gasp.

"Khokau! You're alive. I'm so glad." she tells him as they lock eyes. Khokau has a sad look on his face as they stare at one another. Khokau is about to say something when he is hit across the face with Miroku's staff.

"Miroku! Stop!" she yells at him. Miroku gives her a pissed look on his face. "What do you mean stop Sango? He attacked me first and plus I not only have to protect myself but you as well baby." he tells her.

"JUST STOP!" she yells. He is about to take another hit at Khokau but he looks in Sango's sad puppy, dog eyes. Miroku drops his staff and says "Damn!" as Sango walks over to the downed Khokau.

Khokau is rubbing his face when Sango reaches him. "Do you remember me Khokau?" Sango asks. He looks at her for a long time and is about to say something when Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo show up.

Inuyasha jumps off Kirara's back in a hurry and grabs his sword. He then calmly walks over to Khokau, Sango, and Miroku. "What is this little bastard doing here? He's probably here to kill you Sango.

I don't trust him. Do you want me to kill him?" he asks her. Sango says, "No I don't Inuyasha!" "Well since you and Miroku are fine I'm going to rescue Kagome. So see you around." Inuyasha says as he starts to walk off.

But Khokau stops him by asking him if his name is Inuyasha? Inuyasha looks at him and says that it is as Khokau starts to speak, "I know why I and Kouga were sent here. We were ordered to kill you and someone named Kagome and if that didn't work then to hand Kagome over to Naraku at some place but I can't remember where." he says.

"Well you two screwed up big time. Because your buddy, Kouga kidnapped Kagome and I was leaving to go rescue her but let me ask you a question first. Do you know where Kouga is supposed to meet Naraku?" Inuyasha asks.

"I don't really remember...But I'll try...It was at some type of wolf-den...Oh, yes they are going to make the exchange at Kouga's wolf-den." he tells Inuyasha. "Khokau but why is Kouga giving Kagome to Naraku?

Kouga is supposed to hate Naraku." Inuyasha asks. "The only reason Kouga is doing this is because Naraku said that he would hand over the Shikon No Tama in its original form." Khokau says. Inuyasha thanks Khokau and then takes off toward the wolf den.

"Well I'm glad your back Khokau. Now let's take care of those wounds." Sango says as she grabs his hand and takes him toward a nearby lake as an unseen white leaf floats over it. The camera then pans over to Miroku who has a pissed off expression on his face.

The camera then switches to Kouga's den. Kagome is being surrounded by wolves and a couple of surviving members of Kouga's tribe. Kagome is asking Kouga what he plans on doing but he is still ignoring her.

He tells her that "he" should be here soon as Kagome is wondering who this he person is. The camera then switches to Inuyasha. He is getting closer to the den as he can start to smell wolves.

The camera then switches back to the den as a dark figure enters. It is too dark for Kagome to see and she is about to get up and see who it is but that voice stops her dead in her tracks. "Did you kidnap Kagome?" the figure asks.

"Yes I did Naraku. Did you bring the real jewel this time?" Kouga asks as Naraku transforms from the elderly hotel owner to his normal form and then he opens his palms. The red light from the jewel lights up the den. Kouga goes to grab it but Naraku stops him by asking where Kagome is.

Kouga goes to the back of the den and in a matter of seconds produces Kagome. "Here she is now give me the jewel." he says as he pushes her toward Naraku. Naraku wraps one arm around her and rolls him the jewel.

Inuyasha has reached the cave and sees Naraku. So Inuyasha draws his sword and charges to attack him. He brings his sword down on him but a powerful force stops him and throws him back a few feet.

When Inuyasha hits the ground he looks up and sees a blue barrier blocking him from the entrance. Naraku turns to face the entrance and he sees Inuyasha laying a few feet away from him. The sneaky demon is about to escape with Kagome when Kouga yells at him.

"Damnit Naraku. This jewel is a fake. You bastard. I'm going to kill you." he says as he charges at Naraku and hits him with a jumping kick to the face. Naraku bounces off the barrier and is it with the same move again.

This time Naraku falls down and loses his grasp on Kagome. Naraku is laughing as branches of some sort shoot from his legs toward Kouga. The branches grab Kouga's legs out from under him and hold him upside down in mid-air.

Naraku's branches then start to slam Kouga's body into the wall. Kouga is moaning as Naraku slams his body on the jagged rock walls. He does this for awhile until he gets bored. When Naraku loses interest in this he lets go of Kouga and turns to face Kagome.

Naraku starts to bring his branches in Kagome's direction when his body explodes with a white light. When the light disappears Kouga is standing in front of Kagome and is holding the fake jewel.

"Are you okay Kagome? I'm sorry, Kagome. This Naraku was a fake just like last time." Kagome tells him that she's fine as he tosses the fake jewel away and takes the jewels from his body and asks Kagome to purify them. She does and then he puts them back in his body.

He then walks Kagome to the entrance of the cave as Inuyasha keeps hitting it with his sword. They both sort of laugh at him. Then Kouga gets Inuyasha's attention by giving Kagome a big, kiss on the lips.

Inuyasha's eyes glow with rage as his sword starts glowing red. Inuyasha then tears down the barrier and just looks at Kouga with a pissed look. Then he looks at Kagome who has a shocked look on her face.

Inuyasha tells Kouga that he is dead and starts to swing his sword at him when Kagome tells him to SIT! Inuyasha hits the ground as Kouga winks at Kagome and takes off in a blue blur. When Kouga is long gone Inuyasha asks her why she stopped him from killing Kouga.

Kagome just tells Inuyasha to give him a break and to let him have his little moment in the sun. Since the only person she loves is him anyway. Then she says that they better hurry back to the others as they then start the walk back to the ruins of the hotel.

The camera then switches to the hotel ruins. Sango is helping Khokau with his burnt wounds in the lake as Miroku watches them. Miroku then walks off when he sees Inuyasha and Kagome leaving Sango by herself with Khokau.

Sango is using some of Kagome's band-aids on Khokau when the wind picks up drastically as dust starts flying everywhere. When the dust settles Sango notices that Khokau is gone. She then looks up and sees a white leaf with Kanna, Kaguara, and Khokau zip away. Sango yells for Kaguara to bring Khokau back but they are long gone. When the others reach Sango she is out of the water and sitting on the ground crying.

"What happened? Is there something wrong Sango? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks but Sango just looks at the sky with tears in her eyes. Kagome tells Inuyasha that they better leave her alone. Kagome, Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha then walk off toward a nearby village as Miroku sits beside her.

Miroku pulls her to close to him as she buries her face in his chest and starts crying yet again. "Don't worry baby...We'll get Khokau back and next time we'll get him back in his normal self. I promise you that Sango...

We'll get him back...It's all in a matter of time baby...We'll get him back...I know we will baby. Please stop crying Sango...Please stop crying." Miroku tells her but she just keeps on crying as the camera fades out.

Ch. 27 Promise

Kagome is running on a soccer field and she is waving a copy of her math test that she aced to the crowd as the whole place goes nuts for her. The camera bulbs are flashing wildly... but her dream is interrupted when she wakes up and sees what she actually made on it.

She actually made a F. She is too tired to scold herself as she puts her head on the desk and falls back asleep. When she wakes up again she's still in school but the class has gone. She asked the teacher where the class is.

The teacher tells her that school is out. Kagome jumps up and grabs her bags. As she's running out of the school she sees her friends standing outside. So she stops to talk to them as they invite her over to WacDonald's to talk about their math grades.

Kagome is about to say yes but she hears the word math grades and she doesn't want to show them the horrible grade she made on it. She is thinking about it when they decide for her and start pushing her to the restaurant.

She is telling them no but they keep on pushing her as the camera switches to the Warring States Era. Inuyasha is asleep under the shade of a tree and Sango, who is feeling a lot better, is talking to Miroku but the monk is in deep thought and doesn't say anything.

"What's wrong Miroku?" she asks. Miroku doesn't answer and continues to be lost in his own thoughts. "Was it something I said? Or are you just ignoring me? Hello, Miroku are you there?" she keeps asking as he keeps on thinking to himself.

"Miroku listen to me!" she says but the monk keeps ignoring her. "Alright fine if you don't want to talk to me today then I'll go do something...I'm going to make my new demon slayer costume so I should be back around nightfall." she tells him.

But yet again he keeps ignoring her. She soon gets fed up with this and grabs her boomerang, slings it over her back, and storms off toward her village in anger. Miroku lets out a sigh of relief when she is out of sight.

The camera then pans over to Inuyasha who is rubbing his eyes. He yawns and stretches out as Miroku asks him when Kagome should be back. He tells the monk that he doesn't know but she should be back soon.

The grumpy Inuyasha then turns over to his side and falls back asleep. Shippo tells Miroku to not bother Inuyasha when he first wakes up. Because he is grumpy and he is a pain when Kagome isn't around.

Miroku tells Shippo that Inuyasha really is as the camera switches to WacDonald's. Everybody in the restaurant is eating except Kagome. She is too mad at herself for failing that easy math test.

Edo notices this and asks her what's wrong but Kagome says that it's nothing. Kagome then looks at her watch and sees that it's almost 5 o'clock. She excuses herself from the group and takes off toward her house.

When she's gone all of her friends lean in and say "Either she has a date or its boy troubles." Then the camera switches back to Feudal Japan. Inuyasha is up and talking to Miroku but the monk is ignoring him as well.

"Hey, are you home? He asks as he knocks on Miroku's head. The monk tells him that he is but he's just nervous and in deep thought. When Inuyasha asks him what he's so nervous about? The monk acts like he didn't just say that.

"What? Inuyasha I'm not nervous? Who told you that I was?" he tells Inuyasha. "You just now said that you were. I heard it with my own two ears. Stop being dumb Miroku...Inuyasha is about to say more when Kagome drops her bag beside them.

Kagome asks if they want a picnic and they both say yes. She then asks where is Sango and Miroku tells both of them where she is. Kagome then gets the items out of her bag and starts to set up a picnic.

Kagome asks Inuyasha for some help as he walks over to help her set it up. As they are setting the picnic up. Kagome asks him what's wrong with Miroku but the half-demon has no clue and he also said that Miroku said that he was nervous.

Kagome asks nervous about what? But Inuyasha tells her again that he has no clue. When the picnic is all set up and ready Miroku calls Kagome over to him. Inuyasha is about to go with her but Kagome tells him to start the picnic without them.

So Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara all dig in without them as Miroku is already in conversation with her. "Do you think you could Kagome? Like before she comes back you know. 'Cause that's when I would want them."

"Are you serious Miroku? You are...Well I'm glad...Yeah, Miroku I can have them here by the time she returns. In fact if I leave now I should be back at the same time she is. Just tell Inuyasha that I went to get some medicines." she tells him.

Miroku nods his head and tells Kagome "Thank you!" She then walks off to the well as Miroku tells Inuyasha where she went. Inuyasha just ignores him and keeps digging in to the food that she brought from her home.

Miroku is pretty hungry as he sits down and starts to dig in with them. By the time Kagome returns it's pretty late in the night and all the food is gone and there is nothing left but bones. She is disappointed that they didn't leave any for her.

But she soon gets over it and calls Miroku over to her. Miroku and she are talking when Sango returns. Sango then shows everybody the new demon slayer outfit she made. It looks exactly like her old one but the colors are purple and black, which are Miroku's colors.

She asks Miroku what he thinks and he nods his head that it's fine. Sango then walks to the picnic. When she's gone Kagome hands him the thing he wanted as he puts it in his kimono. The monk thanks Kagome and calls Sango over to him.

When Sango reaches him Kagome sees that he wants to be alone with her so she heads over to Inuyasha and the others. "What's up Miroku? So now you talk to me, huh?" she tells him. "Sango, baby follow me." the monk says as he grabs her hand.

They then walk off to a meadow hand-in-hand. When they reach the beautiful meadow Miroku sits down on the ground and he asks Sango to sit beside him. She does and he then says that he has something to tell her but he wants her to think about it before she answers him.

He then tells her to promise him that she would think before she blurts out an answer and she promises him that she would. "Good...Now Sango...I'm just going to say it baby...S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S- Sango...S-S-S-S-Sango...Will you..." he says as the camera fades out.

Ch. 28 Engage

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Will you do me the honor of b-b-b-b-b-being...Oh, damn. Maybe it'll be better if I stand up here hold this, Miroku tells her as he hands her a box. Sango out of curiosity opens the box and sees two glistening pure diamond rings.

She looks at Miroku as he gets on one knee and holds her hands. "Now that' better, Sango will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asks with nervousness in his voice. She takes one of the rings out and puts it on her middle finger.

Tears form in her eyes as she tries to give him an answer. She finally gathers up enough strength to tell him, "Oh, Miroku...These are beautiful who gave these to you?" she asks in wonder and amazement. "Kagome gave them to me.

They were once worn by her grandmother and grandfather but now she said that we could keep them. So will you be my wife, Sango?" he tells her. "YES! YES! YES! YES I will be honored to Miroku." she says.

He then takes the other ring and puts it on his. Miroku then sits down beside her again as they just stare into each other's eyes. "I'm so glad you said yes Sango." he tells her as she tells him that she is too.

"So Sango how about we go show these off to everybody? But we got to act like we're mad at each other. 'Cause I want it to be a shock to everyone, alright?" he says. "Alright Miroku this should be fun." she says with a mischievous grin.

Sango then gets up and walks off toward the gang as Miroku isn't too far behind. Sango is looking down at the ground acting like she's real sad and Miroku is acting like he's sad too. When they reach Kagome she notices this and rushes to them in a flash leaving the others behind.

"What? What happened guys? Miroku, Sango why are you both sad? Don't tell me you two aren't engaged? She is saying. Sango and Miroku then both look at each other with a smile on their face.

"Why are you two smiling?" Kagome asks. Sango then shows Kagome the ring and Miroku shows her his. "Heck, yeah! YES! Now we can plan the wedding! I'm overwhelming with joy for you two." she tells Sango and Miroku.

The monk and demon slayer thank her as Kagome tells Inuyasha that he's going to be the best man. Inuyasha doesn't know what this means so she has to explain it to him as well as the others.

"Yeah..., I'll do it." Inuyasha says. Kagome then tells everyone that she has to go to school in a few hours. Everyone tells her that's fine as she takes off toward the well. Miroku and Sango just stare at each other when the camera fades out.

When it fades back in Kagome is imagining Miroku and Sango walking down the aisle in classic dresses and her and Inuyasha standing beside them holding hands. As church bells blare through the village.

Her image is cut short by Inuyasha asking her where some food is as she points to her bag. He then digs in her bag searching for some food. Miroku is tapping his hands on the floor waiting to see Sango's dress. He is wishing that she would hurry up.

His wait isn't long as she bursts in the hut. Wearing a pretty purple bride dress. Her shiny slick hair is stunning just like the rest of her body and outfit. Sango is blushing since everyone is staring at her in amazement.

"Um...Kagome how do I look?" she asks as Kagome tells her that she looks stunning, gorgeous, and simply amazing. Kagome then sends Miroku outside to try on his purple tuxedo outfit.

About an hour passes as Miroku finally steps in. He looks real cool in classic player fashion. He tells Kagome that he doesn't want to have a wedding...At least not today anyway and Kagome tells him that's fine.

He tells her good as he takes Sango by the hand and they run off in a flower field. Inuyasha is telling Kagome that she did a hell of a job and Kagome thanks him for the gracious compliments.

When we catch up with the monk and demon slayer. Those two are kissing each other when a bee lands on Miroku's face and Sango tries to swat it off but it flies away and she slaps him in the face by accident.

His cheek is glowing red as he just laughs it off and gets up to look at the sky for a long time before looking at Sango, who is looking at her ring. She is still pretty shocked at these beautiful rings. "These rings are gorgeous...Just like you Miroku." she tells him.

"Yes these rings are something else...These rings are beautiful just like you baby." he says. Miroku then grabs her hair, pulls her head back, and kisses her square on the lips. Sango then gets free from his grasp and grabs his hands as they walk back to the hut.

As their walking back to the hut Kadade shows up and some other villagers and congratulate them as they thank them for their kind words and support. When they scatter Sango and Miroku both agree that they've been getting a lot of attention.

They then continue walking back to the hut. When they enter the hut, Inuyasha is practicing swinging his sword at Shippo, and Kagome is telling Miroku and Sango that Kadade just stopped by and they tell her that they know.

The camera then pans over to Naraku's castle. Naraku is inside his basement powering up as demons fly into his body. Kaguara and Kanna watch in shock at how more powerful he is becoming.

The camera then pans back to the hut as Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome are all talking at the same time. They are trying to decide when the wedding should be. But they can't come to a clear decision and they just give up as Miroku grabs Sango and kisses her on the lips as the camera fades out.

When the camera fades back in its night time. Sango and Miroku are lying in a sleeping bag that Kagome lent them wearing their normal clothes. Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha are sleeping under a tree as Miroku rolls over to face Sango.

"Are you asleep baby?" Miroku asks as Sango opens her eyes. "Hey, Sango I'm sorry for waking you but I was just wondering. Um...When do you want the wedding?" Sango tells him that she doesn't really know.

"Well I want it not late but not too early. I guess what I'm trying to say is real soon. Whenever you want it Sango." he tells her. She then tells him that she's tired and that they'll discuss the rest of this in the morning.

Miroku agrees with her as she rolls over with her back facing him. "But will you hold me Miroku while I sleep. Because I will sleep better knowing that you're beside me." she says. Miroku tells her that he will as he pulls her close to him. She starts to fall asleep as the camera looks up and locks on the pretty stars glistening above them.

Ch. 29 Deception

Miroku rolls over to his side as he is staring at his wind tunnel. He is thinking about how long he's had it as he is wishing that it would just disappear for good. So that he can live a normal life and not have to worry about it.

But he also knows that as long as Naraku is alive then it'll be a curse on him forever. Miroku starts to get pretty sad by this and keeps on staring at it. He is starting to have doubts about them ever killing Naraku until he is grabbed by Sango. She is digging her nails into his skin as he yelps.

He turns over to her and sees that she's having a bad dream. He also sees that she's crying in her dream. She continues to dig into his skin as he tries to wipe the tears from her eyes but he can't as she keeps on.

After awhile she stops and Miroku is about to wake her to ask what the dream is about but he decides that it's better to ask her in the morning. Miroku then pulls her close to him and falls asleep.

When early morning comes Sango is wide awake and she's shaking the monk. She is yapping in his ear as he groggily wakes up. When he sits up she won't stop talking so Miroku puts his hand over her mouth.

"Calm down Sango. You're talking way to fast for me baby. Now tell me what is it that you want to talk about of a sudden?" he says as he removes his hand. "Sorry, Miroku...I had a real bad dream it scared me to death. But I'm glad it was just a dream otherwise it would've freaked me out."

The monk tells her that she was crying in it and he asks what about but she just tells him that she'll start from the beginning. The monk says that's fine as she starts speaking. "Okay here's how it all started.

When the nightmare started you and I were walking in a damp forest. The water was dripping off the leaves as we were walking and the moon was shining over us. When all of a sudden it started pouring down raining.

The rain started to make the ground muddy as clouds started covering the night sky. Well we both wanted to run but we knew that we might slip and that would hurt not only me but the baby.

Miroku interrupts her and asks if the baby was male or female. Sango says that it was female and its name was, Akira as she continued on with the story. Anyways the rain picked up and the wind started to as well. By that time we had no choice but to start running.

So I grabbed your hand and we bolted toward the end of the forest, hoping to find some shelter. But when we reached the end there was no shelter. All we saw was a meadow with a village a couple of feet from it.

Well we ran to the village knowing that there would be some shelter there. But when we got there we noticed that it was on fire. So we looked around for survivors but didn't find any at all. I mean not one child or anything. It reeked with the smell of death.

You being the "heroic" monk that you are were too stubborn to leave like I told you to. You wanted to find the person who did this. Since you saw someone dash out of the village as we entered it.

Well you pushed me back to the meadow and you darted back in. I wanted to go in after you but that might jeopardize the baby and I didn't want to take that risk. So I just waited for you to appear.

Well I don't know how long it was but the rain stopped and I decided that I was going to go back in there. When I saw you, you were being carried by someone. I couldn't see who the person was since the flames were blinding my view.

When the person came into view he had you slung over his shoulders. He then walks up to me and drops you in front of my feet and I ask his name but he doesn't answer. I ask him again but he still didn't answer.

Well the clouds cleared up and I got a good look at his face. He was some type of demon. He had spiky red hair, was built like an ox, was 2 feet tall and had a bow slung over his shoulders and had red glowing eyes.

So I looked at him for awhile until he started to freak me out by pulling his bow and aiming his arrows at my stomach. I started to back up away from him as he arched his bow back. He was about to fire when you jumped up and grabbed the bows from him.

You then looked at your hands. Well your hands had blood all over them as you wondered how they got there. Well that gave the demon enough time to knock you down to the ground with his bow.

I started to pull my boomerang off of my shoulder and aimed it at him. Well he shot an arrow at my stomach as I let my boomerang fly towards his head. Well his arrow tore through my stomach.

I mean the arrow went right through it. The arrow started to become stuck when it hit my baby's head but it eventually went through his head and continued out of my stomach. Well I guess that's when I started crying.

Because I knew that our baby was dead. Well as I was falling I saw my boomerang take his head clear off. Well to my amazement another head grew in its old one's place. You then jump up with a crazed look on your face.

You started to unlatch your tunnel but the demon beat you to the punch by somehow jumping into your body and possessing it. And then you were walking over to me with evil and rage in each step.

Well I was dead by the time you reached me. You just stood there and looked at my dead body and our dead infant a couple of feet from me. Then you started laughing an evil laugh as I woke up.

I mean Miroku this dream felt so real...It scared me a lot baby...Her sentence is broken up by Miroku finally speaking. "So how about to get your mind off that dream. I give you a shoulder massage?" he asks her.

She says that would be great as he walks behind her and starts massaging her. He is massaging her tense shoulders as he's speaking. "I can defiantly believe us having a child Sango but where were Inuyasha and the others in the dream?" he asks.

She tells him that they went off to do something but she can't remember what it was as he continues to speak. "Oh, well that was just a dream. It's okay to be scared of dreams sometimes.

And believe me Sango there can be some totally believable dreams and then there can be some not so believable ones. But come on a demon possessing me of all people, not likely honey." he says.

"I know it sounds far-fetched but it was real. It was not a dream. I know it was real baby." she tells him. Miroku sighs, "Sango...Guess what? I feel the demon inside my body possessing Me." he tells her.

"Miroku stop joking around. That's not funny baby. That dream freaked me out really bad." she tells him. "Who said I was joking. If you don't believe me then I'll SHOW you that I'm NOT!

The new Miroku says with anger in his voice. As Sango looks up at him as he's still massaging her shoulders. When she looks into his eyes she notices that they are blood shot red, his pupils are glowing with rage and his voice has changed drastically to pure evil.

"Surprise, surprise, SUR-PRISE baby. This is neither a dream nor a game. The only thing real about your dream is me being possessed." the changed Miroku tells her. The camera then locks on his glowing eyes as it blacks out.

Ch. 30 Changed

"Baby this isn't funny...Stop messing around. Please you're starting to scare Me." she pleads with the monk. "I'm not trying to be funny Sango. I was sent to possess Miroku and to kill you." the possessed Miroku tells her.

"Sent by who?" she asks as the demon Miroku tells her that he was sent by Naraku and if he did his job right. Then the evil one would give him the Shikon Jewel. So noticeably he jumped at the chance.

"Also Naraku gave me a red piece of the red Shikon No Tama. Since he knew me trying to possess him by myself would not work. But now with this shard in. Miroku is under my complete control."

Sango jumps up and inches back as she sees the jewel piece glowing right under his heart. "Why are you scared baby? Also the only thing real is me possessing him. You don't really have a baby or anything like that.

It was all an illusion and you fell right into it. You were hooked right in." he tells her. "But when did you possess Miroku?" she asks him. "I did it when he and you were sleeping last night." he tells her with pride.

"You aren't a demon. You're a coward and I'll be dammed if I'm going to just sit here and let you take over my boy-friend. You gutless son of a bitch!" Sango says as she flings her boomerang at the possessed monk.

Miroku dodges the first attack as it comes around to hit him again but yet once more he dodges it. When Sango catches it she slings it back over her shoulder and draws her sword from her sheath.

She then runs toward the monk with her feet stomping the ground. When she is close enough to the monk she jumps in the air hoping that he won't block it but he does with his staff. Sango then tries to overpower him by pushing him with her sword.

But the monk being much stronger just pushes her away with his staff. She starts to run at him again but she is hit with written spells that the monk throws at her. The spells hit her on the forehead as they start to burn.

Sango tries to pull them off but the burning sensations the spells cause are too much as she falls down to her knees. The spells finally disintegrate as the monk sends her enough bunches of them but this time she dodges them.

The monk is about to send some more but Sango is already in the air and is bringing her sword down on Miroku. The monk doesn't have time to react as her sword cuts his shoulder. The monk yells in pain as Sango then knocks him to the ground with the butt of her sword.

The monk is lying on the ground rubbing his face as Sango stands over him. Sango is about to bring her sword down on his throat when he pushes her legs out from under her. The monk gets up and waits for Sango to.

When she does she is hit clean across the face with his staff. She then spins around and is hit in the back of her head with it as well. She then falls down to all fours as Miroku hits her across the back of the head again.

Sango then falls completely down to the ground. She doesn't move for a long time and Miroku thinks she's dead and goes to inspect her. When she suddenly springs up and goes to stab him with her sword.

But Miroku trips her as she tries to stab him and that causes her to fall down. Well the monk is about to bring his staff down on her again and Sango sees this as she sweeps his legs out from under him.

He falls down and his staff goes flying. When he sits up and he doesn't have time to react as Sango attacks him. She springs on top of him and that causes them to roll around in the dirt. Making dirt fly everywhere.

When the dust settles Sango has hold of Miroku's collar and is slapping him as she's saying, "Snap out of it." Sango is going to hit him with one more slap when he grabs her hand and that makes Sango stop in her tracks.

She freezes as Miroku pushes her to the cold, hard dirt. And as she's about to rise up when she is hit with his staff for the last time. The monk then grabs her sword which is lying beside her and is about to chop off her head when a white bolt hits him.

The bolt causes him to go flying and when he lands, he lands hard on the stones. When the monk looks up he sees Inuyasha standing there with his sword. And beside Inuyasha is Kagome with her bow and arrow drawn.

Kagome then goes to check on Sango as Inuyasha walks toward the downed monk. Kagome is asking Sango if she's alright and she says that she's fine. Inuyasha is getting closer as Kagome helps Sango up.

When Inuyasha reaches Miroku he is about to stab him when Sango tells him to stop. "NO, STOP Inuyasha. He's being possessed by a demon." she tells him. Kagome and Inuyasha then tells her that they know and Sango asks how as Kagome tells her.

"Well I sensed an evil, fake jewel shard in his heart and Inuyasha sensed a demon in our favorite monk. So...Her sentence is broken up by Miroku saying that the jewel shard is a fake? Kagome answers him by saying yes it is. The demon thinks that she's lieing as it exits Miroku and heads toward Kagome.

The demon doesn't get half-way to Kagome before he is evaporated in a white light, courtesy of Inuyasha and his sword. When the monk wakes up, he see everyone staring at him and he asks what happened as they tell him.

"Yeah but how does Naraku create fake Shikon No Tamas?" the monk asks as Sango tells him that she doesn't know as the others tell him the exact same thing. They don't know but their going to find out. Inuyasha tells them.

Inuyasha continues to tell them that he will kill Naraku but by that time everyone else has got up. Sango is telling Miroku that she is glad that he is back to normal. The monk says that he's glad to as he sits by her.

The camera then pans over to Kagome and Inuyasha talking a couple of feet from Miroku and Sango. Then it pans back over to Miroku and Sango. They are talking about the possibility of having a child.

And then it pans to Inuyasha and Kagome once again. They are talking about the jewel's power. Kagome is about to say something but Inuyasha breaks up her sentence. "Well I'll always be here for you Kagome just like you'll be here for me. I don't have to look far incase I have a problem that needs to be talked out." he tells her.

That makes Kagome blush as she thinks that was sweet and decides that she'll kiss him in the hopes of him falling in love with her. Just like Miroku fell for Sango. She then looks at him, as the look makes Inuyasha uncomfortable and nervous. Inuyasha knows that Kagome is about to do something but he doesn't know what as she inches close to him.

Kagome decides that it's now or never and JUST when her lips are about to meet his, a figure appears behind them yelling "HEY!" forcing them to spin around and face the figure as the camera fades out.

Ch. 31 Realize

"Sorry to interrupt you kids but I saw you. So I had to stop by and say hi! Inuyasha have you been taking care of your sword? Probably not that good knowing you. It's probably as rusty as hell." Totosuai says.

"Did you come here to lecture me Totosuai? And I've been taking damn good care of my sword. Let me say that again MY SWORD! It's mine not yours. So stop checking up on me and MY SWORD!" Inuyasha fumes.

"Inuyasha you can never control your anger. And that is a bad sign if you don't want to turn into your demon form." Totosuai warns him. "Thanks old man but you came a little bit too late with that news." Inuyasha says. He then tells Totosuai about him transforming etc.

"Oh, well...Then I better be on my way. I got a lot of tools to make for so many people and such little time." says Totosuai. "Good go! I won't miss you, you old bastard." Inuyasha tells him. Totosuai looks at Inuyasha with a mad look on his face.

"You have no respect for your elders. I need to teach you some manners." he tells the half-demon. "Alright! Come on old timer. Let's get to it." Inuyasha says as he pulls out his sword. But before he can do anything the old man crushes his feet with his hammer.

Inuyasha jumps in the air in pain and when he lands he starts charging at Totosuai, who is taking off on his cow-type animal. Inuyasha is yelling at him to stop but the old guy won't and disappears shortly after that from Inuyasha's view.

"Why did you pick a fight with him Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. "ME! I'm not the one who started it. He had it coming and plus he smashed my damn feet. I had every right to kick his ass. That damn coward!

He better be glad I didn't catch him. 'Cause if I did he would regret that for the rest of his life and I'll tell you another thing. The next time I see him I'm going to...Inuyasha's sentence is broken up when he realizes that Kagome is walking off.

"Hey! Wait Kagome I got to ask you something! Come back here!" he yells at her. She stops and spins around to face him. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asks. "Before Totosuai came did you try to kiss me?" he asks.

Kagome starts blushing and stutters, "W-W-W-W-Well...Um...Yeah I did...Why? Do you want me to?" she asks. "I was just wondering why. So Kagome why did you?" he asks. "Because Inuyasha you know why.

Don't you, you know why. But I'll tell you anyway. The reason I tried is because I love you. You've known that for awhile but you still love Kikyo and I respect that. BUT that doesn't mean that you have to forget about and not care about Me." she tells him.

"Kagome, what made you think that I didn't care about you? I will always care about you. Whether you love me or not and you know that I've tried to get Kikyo out of my mind and did for a brief time.

But when she started showing up again. I had to follow my heart. I know Kagome that you have feelings for me. And what made you think I would ever forget about you! I couldn't even if I tried.

You were the one that un-sealed me from the Sacred Tree. You're the one that was there for me when I was down. You've been with me since the beginning. Even through the hard and tough times you still stuck by me.

You've always been here for me and hopefully always will. You've been here for me when Kikyo was nowhere to be found. You've...You've..." he tells her. "What is it Inuyasha? What were you about to say?" she asks.

He just stands there as Kagome is asking him what he was going to say. "Inuyasha tell me! Why did you stop all of a sudden?" she inquires. "Kagome...Inuyasha's sentence is broken up by Miroku and Sango walking up telling them "HI!"

"Kagome we were wondering if you would fix us some of your time's food. Like make us a picnic like you did last time? If we're asking too much trouble then tell us." Miroku says.

"Oh, no trouble at all guys. Just let me get the stuff from my bag. But all of you have to help me set it up. Since I'm the one that is fixing it for you." she commands as they all nod their head yes.

Everybody helps out except Inuyasha, who is just staring blankly at the sky. When the picnic is all set and ready Kagome starts to walk over to him as the camera pans over to him.

"I just don't know anymore. I just don't know." he thinks to himself. He then looks at the ground in sadness as Kagome sits beside him. "Inuyasha what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

He shakes his head no. "Well the food is ready incase you want to join us. We'll wait on you if you want." she tells him. He shakes his head no as Kagome then walks off to join the others.

Everyone else is eating when Kagome joins them. She looks back at Inuyasha when she sits down and sees that he is still staring at the sky. She then turns to face the others and joins in with them.

When everyone is full from stuffing their faces. Kagome looks back at Inuyasha, who hasn't moved an inch. Since she sat down to eat over an hour ago. Sango looks at her and sees that she's worried about something.

"Kagome what is wrong? Are you worried about something?" she asks her. "Yeah, I'm worried about Inuyasha. He hasn't eaten and he's just staring at the sky. I'm worried about him Sango?

He's usually the first one to start stuffing his face in with my food. But ever since Totosuai left he's not been acting his normal self. I would go talk to him but he probably wants to be left alone." she tells Sango.

"Well Kagome usually he needs you to talk to. But I would leave him alone. I would take your advice. He'll be fine Kagome don't worry about him. He'll be up and acting his normal self by night fall." Sango tells her.

"Thanks Sango. Your right he'll be normal in no time. He just needs time to be by him self." she tells Sango. The camera then looks up at the sky as it changes from daytime to nighttime.

When the camera looks back down at the gang. Miroku and Sango are sleeping in their bag and Shippo and Kirara are sleeping under a tree. Kagome is sound asleep by the warm fire.

When she is woken up by a bad dream. She rises up and sees that Inuyasha is staring at the fire. He looks like he did when she talked to him earlier. She decides that she'll talk to him.

So she gets up and sits beside him and pats him on his back. He then looks at her as she starts speaking, "Are you doing better Inuyasha? Do you want to talk about it?" she asks as he stares at her.

He is about to nod his head no but he starts talking. "Kagome I don't know what to do. I just don't know." he tells her. "Know what Inuyasha? Is there something bothering you." she asks him.

"I just...I just feel like I'm stabbing "her" in the back." he says. "Who? Who is her and why do you feel that you'll turn your back on her." she asks. "The "her" is Kikyo and it just feels like I'm turning my back on her.

I think it's because I'm falling for you Kagome. I know this is out of the blue but I've been reflecting on me and her relationship all day today. I know she cares for me but does she love me?

She may but then again she may not. I know that you do and that has given me strength to ask you just now. I've also been thinking about you always being there for me and that has also helped me get strength to ask you." he tells her.

"Well Inuyasha I'm so happy you finally said that to me. I love you to Inuyasha. And don't worry Inuyasha your not the one who's stabbing her in the back. If anything she's stabbed you in the back by not being with you when you needed her.

So don't worry about that Inuyasha. You don't need to have any guilt trips about that." she tells him. The fire then goes out as they stare at each other. The wind then starts to pick up making Kagome shiver

the camera then gets a close-up of her face as Inuyasha takes off the red part of his kimono and covers it over her. He then sits down and asks "Is that better Kagome?" She nods her head that it is as he smiles at her.

They then start to inch closer to one another... as... Their lips...slowly... move toward each other. And when they meet they lock lips for about 30 seconds. When they remove their lips Kagome falls down in amazement as Inuyasha lies beside her.

"Inuyasha I've never had a boy kiss me... Especially like that! You are a really amazing kisser... WOW! That took my breath completely away." she says. Inuyasha then starts stroking her hair and talking to her,

"You're an amazing kisser to. You're not so bad yourself. I took your breath away like you did mine. You are beyond amazement Kagome." he says as he pulls her close to him. When the camera fades out Kagome is laying her head on Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha is stroking her hair very gently.

Ch. 32 Out of My Mind

The wind is blowing Kagome's hair as she is skipping along her way to school. A lot of people have stopped in wonder of why she's so happy? A couple of them wave to her as she just skips along in happiness.

She's just minding her own business half-way to school when her friends stop her. They notice right off that she's overjoyed about something. Seeing the wide happy smile on her face and the way she's skipping like a school-girl.

"Kagome? We noticed that you are happy about something? What is it? Is it something about Hojo? Or is it something about that mystery guy you've been telling us about? And why did you bail on us yesterday?" one of her friends ask her.

"Isn't it wonderful to be alive guys?" she asks in joy and amazement. They look at one another in confusion. "Um...Yeah, Kagome I guess it is? But why are you so happy? Tell us please. Tell us." they beg her.

"Guys it's not about Hojo and plus I'm not dating him anyway. I mean I had fun with him but he's just not my type. But don't tell him that. 'Cause it may hurt his feelings and I don't want to do that to him.

'Cause he's really a nice guy and he's treated me well but I just don't love him like everyone thinks. I would consider me and him just friends. Nothing else and nothing more. But it's about that guy I've been telling y'all about.

He finally said that he loved me! After all this time he said it last night when I went to visit him. He's not the one to show much affection so you guys could imagine my shock when he said it. I'm still pretty shocked about it myself.

But anyway we slept together under the stars. The stars were beautiful just like him. And not only did we sleep together but he kissed me. Because earlier in that day I tried to kiss he but we were interrupted.

He's a really good kisser. I would say more but we're going to be late for class. Now hurry girls because I don't need another tardy." Kagome says as she runs off toward the school with her friends tagging along behind her.

The camera then switches to the other era. Miroku is talking to Inuyasha when we join them. "Alright Inuyasha I'm glad for you. Finally man you've gotten over Kikyo...Why are you looking at the ground Inuyasha?

You have gotten over Kikyo? Right? Don't tell me you still have affections for her? Inuyasha you better not!" Inuyasha looks up at him and says, "Well Miroku I will always have feelings for Kikyo.

And I'm pretty sure Kagome knows that. But I'm tired of her not loving me so that is why I told Kagome that I love her. Because I believe I finally have after all this damn time." Miroku just looks at him with an untrusting stare.

"Sure...Inuyasha...Whatever you say man...Well I'm still happy for you...By the way have you seen Sango?" he says. "No, Miroku I haven't in awhile. But she did say that she went to pick berries with Shippo and Kirara.

She told me to ask you if you wanted to join them but you were still asleep." Inuyasha tells him. Miroku gets pretty mad by this and goes, "What? Inuyasha why didn't you tell me sooner? Well I'm going to go catch up with them.

I'll see you later man and I'm glad for you and Kagome finally falling for each other." He then runs off toward the berry field. "Yeah..., Miroku...Thanks." Inuyasha says under his breath.

"Miroku is right. I can't love Kikyo anymore. No matter how hard it hurts and is. But I guess I should have thought about this before I kissed Kagome. I guess I'll go wait on her to get home." Inuyasha says to himself.

He then jumps down the well as the camera switches back to the present time. Kagome is sitting at the lunch table, talking to her friends, when Hojo sits beside them. "Hi, Kagome! How's it going?" he asks.

"It's going fine Hojo." Kagome tells him. "That's good Kagome. I was just...Um...Wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something this Saturday. You know if you're not busy or anything like that." he said.

"Well Hojo I can't go to the movies with you. Since I have a boy-friend and everything. It just wouldn't work out. I'm sorry Hojo. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But I had to say it Hojo. You understand don't you?" she asks.

Hojo looks hurt by this at first but he then puts a smile on his face and says, "Yeah, Kagome. I understand completely and there's always next time. I just got to try harder to get you next time. That's all."

He then excuses himself and walks out of the cafeteria. Some of Kagome's friends disagree on her decision but most of them agree with it and tell her not to let that bother her. "It's not bothering me at all guys." she tells them.

But they don't listen and keep on as the camera switches to the Feudal era. A lone, long red-haired, bow with arrows slung over his shoulders, his sword in a blue dragon sheath, red kimono with white pants figure is walking to the Well as we see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara picking berries a few feet from it.

"That's good Miroku. I'm sure that Kagome is happy. I'm proud for both of them...Aren't you Miroku? I said aren't you Miroku? Hello, Miroku where did you get to?" she asks as she looks side to side.

"He was picking berries right beside me. I wonder where he ran off to?" she says to herself. She doesn't have to wonder long as Miroku picks her up. Her arms are wrapped around his neck as his hands are holding her butt and back, and she's being carried like a newborn baby.

She is smiling and kisses him on the cheek as he carries her off to the well with the others behind them. The camera then switches to Kagome's room. Kagome is stepping out of the shower and wraps a towel around her body.

She then opens the door and sees Inuyasha sitting on her bed...He is patting his hands for her to come sit by him. So she walks back in the bathroom, closes the door, and when she steps out a few minutes later.

She is wearing her new pink pajamas and has her hair neatly combed down. When she sits by him, he starts talking. "Kagome...I've been thinking...I've been thinking...About you all day...I can't get you out of my mind.

Miroku and Sango are over thrilled that we are together...I just wanted to see you...You don't mind do you Kagome?" he asks as she then says no and in fact she wants to know if he'll spend a night here.

Since it's already late and all. He hesitates for a few seconds before saying yes. "Good now lie back on the pillows and move over. I have to have room to sleep here to. Since it is my bed and all." she tells him.

He does as he's told. Not shortly after that Kagome falls asleep. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and he's thinking, "She is such a beauty." The camera then fades out as Inuyasha kisses her on the cheek and closes his eyes.

Ch. 33 Two Timer

The wind is blowing gently enough to just barely make the leaves in Kagome's front yard rustle. It is a cloudless bright full moon night. We then zoom into Kagome's room. Inuyasha is staring out the window and Kagome is still asleep on her bed.

"What a pretty night it is tonight. The moon rays shining on Kagome make her more beautiful then she already is. She reminds me so much of Kikyo. But I can't think of Kikyo anymore. I have to love Kagome like I loved Kikyo.

I wonder where Kikyo is? I hope she's safe and took my advice about going back to Kadade's village. But knowing her she doesn't follow anybody's rules. She liked to do things her way and that is what I liked about her.

Also she was pretty, smart, and brave just like Kagome is becoming. I've known Kikyo a lot longer then I've known Kagome. Kagome looks prettier when she is peacefully sleeping her troubles away.

I wonder if Kikyo is asleep under the stars tonight? Ugh...I can't take it anymore. I have to see Kikyo again. I have to tell her...I have to break up our relationship...Not that we had one like we used to.

But that is beside the point. Even if we aren't like we once were. We still have feelings for one another. And that is something that I'm glad hasn't changed after all these years. We still care for each other.

We still want the same wish. We want Naraku to be dead. Even if that means me dieing in the process and then leaping into hell with her. I've been trying real hard to get her out of my mind and life but every time I'm not able to do it.

I can't go back to sleep no matter how hard I try. I was hoping that being with Kagome more would help me get Kikyo out of mind. But now I realize that doesn't work. I got to go see her and be back before Kagome wakes back up." he thinks to himself.

He is about to get up when he sees Kagome's reflection in the mirror. He turns and sees Kagome wiping her eyes and yawning. "Oh, Kagome. What are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping?" he asks.

"Yeah I was, she then yawns. "But I woke up because I had to get a glass of water. Since I was so thirsty. So Inuyasha what are you doing up? What can you not sleep? Are you not tired or what?" she asks him.

"Kagome...I'm not going to lie too you...I've been thinking about Kikyo." he says. "Oh, you've been thinking about Kikyo have you?" Kagome says as she looks hurt by those words that Inuyasha said.

"Kagome what's wrong? Was it something I said? I'm sorry Kagome I've been trying real damn hard to get her out of my mind but I can't. I know you don't want to hear about that or her but I just can't Kagome.

You do understand? Don't you Kagome?" he asks. "Yeah ...Inuyasha...I guess" she said. "Kagome it doesn't look like you really meant what you just said? You did mean that right?" he asks her.

"Yeah, Inuyasha...I meant what I said...It's just...It's nothing." she tells him. "Good! I was getting worried for a second...Anyway I'm going to get my sword. Because I left it back in my time.

You just go back to sleep. Alright Kagome? Rest your pretty eyes. By the time you wake up. I should be back and hell I may be back even sooner then that. It just depends if I check up on the guys or not." he says.

Kagome is looking at the ground when Inuyasha stands up. So Inuyasha pushes her chin up with his finger, so that she will be looking at him. He then kisses her on the lips, "I'll be back soon Kagome. Just go back to sleep and dream away." he said.

"Okay Inuyasha. I'll go back to sleep." she tells him. He then opens the sliding window and jumps down to the ground. He is already opening the temple doors where the well is located, when the camera pans back to Kagome, who turns away from her window.

"I hope he comes back soon." she says. As she's walking to her bed she notices Inuyasha's sword in its sheath propped up against her dresser. "He...Lied to me...Inuyasha...Lied to me." she says.

Kagome then buries her face in her pillow as the camera changes to Inuyasha, who is crawling out of the well. "Ugh...I make myself sick...Saying that I forget my sword back here...

And that kiss I gave her was so disgusting. I didn't feel hardly any kind of emotion or feelings when I did it. Like I do with Kikyo. That's disgusting...I feel sorry for her...Since she means well.

I'm a jerk...I'm making myself sick." he says to himself. By the time he shuts up he has already crawled out of the well. He treads very softly and silently along the ground. Since he doesn't want to wake the others sleeping near the well.

He successfully sneaks by them and when he's out of earshot he goes, "That was sick...Having to sneak by my own friends...Like a damn coward...First I lied to Kagome and then I snuck by my friends that care for and about me...

Damn...That is so slimly and a shaming...I think I'm going to throw up...I better up and see her. Because it's going to be daybreak in a couple of hours and the others might start to worry and look for me." Inuyasha says.

He then continues to Kadade's hut very softly, silently, and swiftly. He's hoping that Kikyo took his advice as he's journeying that way. When he finally reaches her hut, he quietly sneaks inside.

"Kadade. Are you up? Is Kikyo here? Kadade! Where are you?" he whispers in the dark. He gets no answer in response as he creeps further inside. "Hello. Is there anyone home? Anybody at all." he whispers a lot louder.

He starts to creep further inside still but he sees a flame flicker in the darkness. "Kadade is that you?" he says. The flame is fully lit when the person's face comes into view. "Hello, Inuyasha." Kikyo says.

"Kikyo! You took my advice. I'm glad you did." he tells her. "Thanks...Inuyasha I'm flattered by your remarks but I know that's not the reason you came here...So what's going on? Is there something on your mind?" she asks.

"Yeah, Kikyo...You are the something on my mind...I can't stop thinking about you...I still love you Kikyo, whether you like it or not. I still have feelings for you. Just like you have feelings for me.

And Kikyo I came here to break up our relationship...But as I was sneaking by here. I realized that I can't Kikyo. I've tried to love Kagome but I can't get you out of my mind." he said.

"Sneaking by here?" she asks. "Yeah, Kikyo I snuck by here. Because I didn't want anyone to know that I was coming here too see you. I feel so ashamed of myself. First I lied to Kagome, the person that loves me.

And then I snuck by like a petty thief." he tells her. "Kagome? Well don't worry Inuyasha. Because I'm here for you...Unlike Kagome." she tells him as an evil and sly grin spreads across her face.

She then motions for him to come over to her as he does. When he gets close enough she grabs his shoulders and slams him up against the wall. "Kikyo? What are you doing?" he asks as she doesn't give him an answer.

She just kisses him on the lips. He tries to fight it at first but after a few seconds pass. He starts to enjoy it. When she removes her lips from his, she smiles in the creepy dark. "There...Inuyasha...Are you happy?" she asks him.

He doesn't say anything and starts to walk out of the hut and outside. As he's walking he tells Kikyo that he'll see her later. "I got your heart wrapped around my finger." she says to herself as she then laughs.

"Ewwwww...I feel so vile...Even if I did enjoy that kiss...I need to take a shower and try to wash away these feelings of betrayal, lust, love, and ashamedness." he says as he heads toward a lake.

When he feels that he is fully cleansed and dried, he starts to head back to the well. The sun is barely rising above the plains and such, when he reaches the well. He sees that everyone is wide awake.

He says "Hi!" to Miroku but the monk just gives him a disgusted look. He then walks over to Shippo and Kirara but they give him the same look. He is wondering what everyone's problem is?

He then sees Kagome talking to Sango. Inuyasha starts trying to apologize to her but she won't listen and walks away. He then tries to explain his situation to Sango but she walks away as well.

"What is everyone's deal today? I know I made a mistake. There I said it now can we move on and just forget about it?" he pleads with everyone. Kagome and Sango "Humph!" him and continue walking away.

He then looks toward Shippo and Kirara as they ignore him and walk towards Sango and Kagome. He then looks at Miroku, who is just staring at him with that same exact look on his face.

"What is your problem monk? If you got something to say then say it. Be a man and don't be a scared little boy." he tells him with rage in his voice. "Inuyasha...You are a two timer...Big time...You are disgusting...And that's coming from Me." he tells Inuyasha.

"Well monk you aren't no angel either my friend. You are the biggest pervert that I know." he tells Miroku. "I may be a pervert Inuyasha but I don't two time girls and cheat on them like you are doing.

Inuyasha...You haven't learned from your mistakes and you know that to be true." the monk tells him. "SHUTUP! You don't know what the hell you are talking about. So just shut up and mind your own damn business.

I am not a two timer." he tells him. "Whatever Inuyasha...Even if I was going to cheat on Sango, which I'm not baby. I would at least be a MAN about it and break it off with her. Before I went screwing around." the monk said.

"Fine if you have such a BIG problem with me. How about we fight? If you aren't scared or anything. I'm tired of hearing your mouth. So get up monk and get ready for an ass kicking." Inuyasha says with anger in his voice.

The monk lets go of his staff and gets up. "I'm a peaceful monk Inuyasha. But if this is what you really want. Then its fine by me." he tells him. They take off toward one another and right when they are about to collide a bolt slicing the ground breaks it up.

The monk goes up in the air and Inuyasha hits the ground. When the dust is settled a Samurai with a blue dragon sheath is standing in front of Inuyasha. "Hello, Inuyasha. My name's Okno and I came here to slain you.

So get up and prepare to vanquish from this planet." Okno tells him. Inuyasha gets up and goes to draw his sword out of instinct. But he realizes that it's at Kagome's house and he then looks at Kagome.

"Kagome. Go get my sword. It's back in your time. So hurry up and I'll try to fight him until then." he tells her. But she just gives him the cold shoulder and tells him to get it himself. "Kagome? Go get my sword. Please" he pleads to her.

She just "Humph" him off. "Fine Kagome...I probably don't need my sword anyway. This dude looks pretty weak...I'll show you Kagome...Watch this!" he yells to her as she just turns away from him.

As the camera then pans over to the angry and sword less half-demon. He then digs his feet into the ground and runs toward the samurai with his fists swinging toward his face as the camera fades out. Then the trailer for Inuyasha the Movie 4: Days End is aired.

Ch. 34 Encounter

"Ha! Missed you idiot." Okno tells Inuyasha as he ducks. Inuyasha then hits him in the stomach and when Okno bends down. Inuyasha connects with an uppercut that sent him hitting the ground hard.

"Next times try a little harder and you may be able to dodge such easy punches. See Kagome!" he says as he looks in her direction. "I told you that I don't need my sword to beat this loser.

I would like to have it but that doesn't mean that I need It." he says with confidence. "Inuyasha, look out!" Sango tells him. The half-demon looks puzzled for a second before he is knocked down with a fist.

Inuyasha is rubbing his jaw as he's saying, "You are a dead man! I'll make you pay for that." He then slowly stands up and waits for Okno to attack. Inuyasha is anticipating an attack but the warrior is just standing there.

He's not budging or moving an inch. Inuyasha looks around and sees that everyone else isn't moving either. "What? What the hell is going on? Why isn't anyone moving? How come I can move but nobody else?" Inuyasha asks himself.

"Wait! Where's Okno? He's vanished but that can't be. How can someone just vanish out of thin air?" he wonders. Finally he gets an answer when out of nowhere Okno appears from the sky.

Inuyasha has to squint but he defiantly sees Okno barreling down toward him. The half-demon then waits for the right time to strike. Well he doesn't have to wait long as Okno lands in front of his feet and throws some dust in his eyes.

The dust is sparkly and blinds Inuyasha. Some particles of it have even gotten into his throat as he's trying to cough it out. While Inuyasha is coughing, he is hit with Okno's sword sheath.

Inuyasha starts to fall down but before he hits the ground, he freezes. He looks at Okno as the warrior kicks him in the chin. That powerful kick unfreezes time and causes him to hit the ground.

Inuyasha is holding his chin and looks down at his wounds, which still haven't healed all the way. "I'll get you Okno and when I do...It's going to be like hell for you." he warns the powerful samurai.

The samurai just looks at Inuyasha with disgust and says, "This is the Inuyasha I was told about? He's nothing more then a half-demon that can't back up what he says. He's nothing and why am I wasting my time with him?

I could be fighting an actual WORTHY opponent. Instead of this damn clown." Inuyasha looks at him and smiles. Inuyasha then starts laughing as Okno is taken by surprise by this turn of events.

"What's so funny? Stop laughing! I would be on my knees begging for mercy. If I was you." Okno tells him. The half-breed just keeps laughing as the camera pans over to Miroku.

The monk is just now recovering from the powerful blast. "Ahhhhhh...Dam that blast was strong. It felt like Sesshomaru's but with a lot more force behind it. I don't think Inuyasha can beat him without his sword.

I sure hope Kagome goes to get his sword for him. Before he is destroyed by this warrior." the monk thinks to himself. Miroku then gets up and walks toward Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"What? Where's Kagome, Sango? I thought she was watching this battle. Wasn't she here when that warrior showed up?" Miroku asks. Sango looks at him and notices that he's holding his ribs.

"Miroku! Are you hurt?" she asks him. He looks down at his ribs and then back at her. He then says, "No Sango I'm fine. Don't worry about me I've been through worst pain then this."

"Okay if you say so Miroku. To answer your question Kagome just now left to get his sword for him. Because even she saw that Inuyasha can't beat this warrior one on one. I hope she comes back soon.

Cause look at Inuyasha, Miroku. He's in bad shape." she tells him as she points in Inuyasha's direction. The monk looks that way and sees Inuyasha being gorilla press slammed to the unforgiving ground.

"Come on Inuyasha! You better be glad that I'm not drawing my sword until you get yours. Or otherwise you would be dead by now. I want to kill you with my sword skills not my fast fists." Okno tells him.

Inuyasha is trying to stand up but drops to his knees. He is breathing hard, trying to catch his breath when he is hit between the eyes with Okno's sheath. As Inuyasha is bending backwards Okno punches him in his throat.

That punch makes Inuyasha hit the ground gasping for air. Okno then stands over the fallen demon and draws his sword. He is waving it in Inuyasha's face as Inuyasha still tries to fight for an ounce of breath.

"You know Inuyasha...I'm starting to get fed up with you not having your sword and all. So I'm going to do you a favor. By ending your miserable life right now. Hell Inuyasha no one cares about you.

That Kagome girl doesn't. Well that's what I gathered from spying on you two fighting. You two bicker like children. It's sad that she won't see you die. I would've liked for her to see that. You bloody and dead.

Just the way she wants you. Well I need to stop rambling and just do what I was ordered here to do. And that order was for me to kill you." he tells Inuyasha. Inuyasha is still trying to catch his breath as Okno's sword his headed right toward his throat as the camera fades out.

Ch. 35 Saved

Okno's sword is heading right to Inuyasha's throat when two arrows go through his legs. That causes him to drop his sword and fall down to his knees allowing Inuyasha enough time to get up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Okno screams in agony and pain. Inuyasha looks down at him and then at the archer. The archer has an arrow aimed at Okno's head and is about to fire when she catches Inuyasha's glance toward her.

"What? Did you think I was going to let him kill you? I've been following you ever since you left my hut. Because I know you better then you know yourself Inuyasha. Plus I also knew that something was bothering you." the archer says.

"I wasn't expecting you Kikyo. I figured that Kagome would be the one that saved me if anyone. But then again I'm glad it was you." Inuyasha said. "So...his sentence is broken up when he sees Kagome coming over the hill towards them.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyo questions him. He just stares in Kagome's direction as Kikyo follows Inuyasha's eyes. "Oh, it's Kagome." she says when she sees the 15 year old getting closer.

"Kagome! Kagome's back Miroku." Sango tells Miroku as he nods his head. "Yay! She's back." Shippo says with excitement bubbling in his voice. When she reaches Inuyasha and Kikyo she just looks at both of them.

"Hello, Kikyo. Hello, Inuyasha. Inuyasha here's your sword." she says as she hands him his sword. "Okay thanks Kagome." he tells her as she walks over to Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Sango.

"What? Kagome. What's going on? Why aren't you upset?" Sango asks. Kagome just looks at her and doesn't say a word. "Inuyasha. Do you want to help me kill Okno?" Kikyo asks as she arches her arrow back once more.

The half-demon smile as his sword starts to transform. He points his sword in the fallen Okno's direction and yells, "WIND SCAR!" The move heads toward Okno's body as Kikyo's arrow heads toward his head.

Their moves connect at the same time. Exploding Okno into smithereens. When the blast subsides they look at each other for awhile. Until Kikyo breaks the silence by asking who was it that sent Okno to slain him?

It doesn't take Inuyasha but a second to figure out who it is. "Of, course it's that bastard Naraku. I mean who else would it be? That is the only logical person that I know that would do something as cowardly as this.

God...I can't wait until we slain him once and for all." he tells her. "So it's Naraku, huh Inuyasha?" He looks at her and says, "Yeah ...It's Naraku, Kikyo...Why? What...Do you have something planned?" he asks.

"Yes I do...Well my job here is done...So I'll be on my way Inuyasha...Until we meet again." she tells him. She is walking past him when he grabs her wrist. "Inuyasha get your hands off me. Let me go!" she says.

"No! Kikyo I'm not letting you go again. You are not leaving my sight ever again. I love you Kikyo." he says. The camera then pans over to Kagome as those words echo in her ears. She just looks down at the ground in sadness.

The others notice this and don't know what to say to her. The camera then pans back over to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo looks at him for a second before she kisses him on the lips. Inuyasha then looks at Kagome and sees that she's sad.

"Wait! Kagome I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to hear that." Inuyasha says. Kagome doesn't even acknowledge that he's there and starts to walk toward a lake as the others follow her and try to comfort her.

"Damn." Inuyasha says under his breath. "Well it looks like my job here is done Inuyasha. So like I was saying earlier I'll see you around." Kikyo says. He lets go of her wrist and tries to figure out what to do.

He is about to say something to Kikyo but her soul carriers carry her away in a white light. "Kikyo! Sonnnnnnnnnnn ooooffffffff aaaaaaaaaa bitttttttttttcccccccccchhhhhhhh!" he screams at the top of his lungs.

He then sits down in the grass and tries to figure out what to say to Kagome. As he's thinking he comes to the fear that he may have lost the only girls that care about him. He sits there for awhile and is lost in his own thoughts.

The camera then pans over to Kagome and the others at the lake. "It'll be alright Kagome. It'll be okay I promise." the others say in unison. She looks up at them and tells them thanks and then looks back at the ground.

The others look at each other and they know that she didn't really mean it. Miroku then leans in and whispers in Sango's ear. "Maybe we should leave her alone." "What? Why? She needs us right now Miroku." she whispers back.

"Because look." he whispers as he points toward Inuyasha heading toward them. "Oh, what does he want? Shouldn't he be chasing Kikyo somewhere? Since that is the only person that he cares about." she whispers.

"I don't know Sango but 10 to 1 he came here to talk to Kagome. And by the way he's looking it seems like he has something on his mind and wants to be alone." he whispers. "Okay fine lets go. Kagome we're going to let you be alone for a few minutes...Okay?" she tells her.

She just nods her head as the others all brush by Inuyasha as he walks up. "Hey...Wait a minute. Guys, wait up." he says but they just keep on walking. He looks at Kagome and asks, "Jeez...What's their problem?"

Kagome just rests her chin on her head and looks at the sparkling lake. "Kagome...I'm sorry...Okay...I admit it...I'll admit that I made a mistake...And I know that I've said that in the past.

But this time I really mean it...I know I did something stupid and defiantly reckless...It was dumb of me Kagome...I'm an idiot, jerk, and a two timing bastard...And whatever other name you can come up with to call me.

Kagome...Look at me...Please...I want you to look at me...So I'll know that you forgive me...Please Kagome...Forgive me...Please...I can't stand it when you ignore me or don't look at me.

Kagome...Tell me to sit or something please...Please Kagome...Tell me to sit...Kagome,...Tell me to SIT!" he yells at her. She whispers under her breath, "SIT!" Causing Inuyasha to crash to the floor.

When he gets up he thanks Kagome for saying that. "Okay...So...You forgive me then...Right Kagome? Please tell me...That you do." he whines to her. She stands up and looks out at the lake.

"Inuyasha...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT. ...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT... .SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT...SIT... ...SIT...SIT...SIT...She keeps on saying it until she runs out of breath and has to breathe.

Inuyasha is spitting up dirt and stuff as he struggles to get up. Kagome just looks at him with sad eyes as he gathers enough energy to stand up. His face is covered with dirt as he tries to brush it off.

When he does he says, "Okay...So now you forgive me...Right Kagome? Of, course you do...Don't you?" Kagome sits back down and looks at him. "Inuyasha if you want to be with Kikyo then I'll support you a 100% but I will have to think about forgiving you.

You know...You hurt me really bad...Today I hope you feel ashamed of yourself." she quivers. Inuyasha sits beside her and puts his arms around her shoulders. "I do Kagome and I'm real sorry...I'll never do anything stupid like that again." he says.

Kagome then shrugs his arms off and says, "Yeah until the next time you see Kikyo...Then you'll break that promise just like always." Inuyasha looks at her puzzled and says, "I really did hurt you Kagome, didn't I?

I mean I knew that I hurt your feelings...But nothing as bad as this...I'm sorry." he says. Kagome just keeps on staring at the lake in sadness as the camera switches to Kikyo talking to a figure in a baboon suit.

"You haven't done what you promised Kikyo." Naraku tells her. "I'm sorry, Naraku I'll do it soon. Just give me a little bit more time." she begs. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry too...Kikyo I have to kill you...You've became useless to me."

He says as he summons a hundred demons and sends them in her direction as the camera switches to Inuyasha walking alone. He stops in front of some bushes and looks up at the clouded sky. "Hmm...Clouded just like my emotions." he says to himself.

He stops and looks at the bushes when he hears it rustle. He draws his sword as a lizard demon springs out of his hiding place. The demon is just a hair from Inuyasha's face as the camera switches to Kagome, who's still at that lake.

She is looking at the lake in sadness as a tear rolls down her face. The camera focuses on the tear rolling down her cheek and hitting the ground in a splash as it then fades out to the credits rolling.

Ch. 36 Savior

Inuyasha sidesteps the demon and slices him down his back, killing him instantly. "Humph! Too easy." the half-demon comments to himself. His ears prick up as he races toward someone's screaming in the dense forest.

The camera then changes to Kagome; she sighs heavily and stands up. She decides that it's time to go home and to get her mind off of Inuyasha! So she grabs her backpack and other items and starts to head toward the well.

"Humph...I just want to go home and forget about him!" she thinks trying to hold back her tears. "Damn, Inuyasha!" she says as a tear splashes on her shoes.

The camera then changes to Sango and Miroku, those two are sitting down beside the well and they're talking to each other.

"I sure do hope Inuyasha is apologizing drastically to Kagome." Sango tells him with not much conviction in her voice. "I hope he does too. But knowing him, I doubt it as well. Inuyasha should've known better then to pull some damn stuff like that.

Especially telling her about it! I thought he had more sense then that. But I forgot, he's Inuyasha! So that means that he doesn't have much, cause he had one too many blows to the head." Miroku rants.

Sango hasn't been paying much attention to him, because she sees Kagome coming into her view. "Miroku, look! Kagome's coming!" Sango exclaims! Miroku turns and sees her approaching them in a fast rate.

The monk notices that she is crying as tears hit the ground. He relays the information to Sango, as she notices it too. "I hope Kagome is alright and I also hope that Inuyasha didn't say or do anything he would regret later." Sango says worryingly.

"I agree with you." the monk tells her as Kagome is behind them.

They both look up at her and her eyes are puffy and red, like she's been crying. "Hello, Kagome. Are you okay?" they both say in unison.

She tries to smile but her lip is quivering as she closes her eyes and tries to fight herself from crying in front of them.

"Yes...I'm okay...Now can you and Sango, please move...Because I'm going home for a couple of days." she says almost getting choked up on her own words.

"Sure Kagome...But May I ask, why you are almost on the brink of tears?" Sango asks worried about her friend. "No, Sango, you and Miroku don't need to worry about it. I'm sorry if I sound rude but I'm tired and ready to relax in my own time with all my friends. If you'll excuse me." she says, stepping in front of the well and then jumping down it.

Miroku and Sango are looking at each other and Sango seems mad at somebody. Miroku asks why she's mad, and she says that she's mad at that bastard, Inuyasha!

She then runs off trying to find Inuyasha with Miroku tagging along, she's going to give him a piece of her mind; she tells the monk, as the camera then changes to Kikyo on her knees, begging for her life.

"You better stop begging or I'm going to make your death more painful then you can ever imagine." Naraku says coldly. The powerful half demon then makes all his demons disappear, for some strange reason. The only thing he says is "He's coming."

Naraku has a semi worried-evil expression on his face, as Kikyo senses someone heading in their direction in a very fast rate, she thinks and hopes that it's Inuyasha.

Naraku, seems ready to deal with the person as the person is getting nearer and nearer by every passing second.

"That's it you son of a bitch. Come on, this time you won't interfere in my plans. I'll destroy you on the damn spot." Naraku says under his breath, anticipating the intruder that is interfering with his plans.

The camera then pans to Kikyo, "Please let it be Inuyasha...Please! I need a savior...I want him to be my savior." she thinks. She then opens her eyes and looks up at the sky, tears falling from her eyes.

Naraku swallows the lump in his throat as Inuyasha is coming into his view. The half-breed isn't running anymore, he's calmly walking with a cocky smile on his face; he sees

Naraku and points his sword in the evil one's direction.

Naraku motions for Inuyasha to bring it. Inuyasha steps back a few steps before blasting off at top speed, sword drawn, ready for a fight. He's half-way there when he comes to a screeching halt causing dust to fly. He notices Kikyo on the ground, crying.

He looks at Naraku with a demonic like expression before walking over to Kikyo. He bends down beside her and asks her, why is she crying? She opens her eyes and with her fingers, shaking points at Naraku in the distance.

Inuyasha tells Kikyo that everything will be okay before standing up. He lowers his brows and turns toward Naraku. He is sharpening his claws, using his sword as a scratching post. Naraku laughs at this.

Inuyasha then starts stretching his muscles. After Inuyasha has become completely loosen up, he starts to slowly treed toward Naraku. Naraku stands his ground; he's wanting Inuyasha to make a mistake.

Barely an inch from Naraku, Inuyasha starts at a sprint with his sword, he's ready to slice Naraku from head to toe. A smile spreads across Naraku's lips as a branch sprouts from his suit.

The branch wraps around Inuyasha's legs and throws him up; high in the air. So high in fact, that Naraku can't see him anymore. A minute or so later, Inuyasha comes crashing back down. Inuyasha is on the ground thinking, what Naraku's next move is going to be.

He doesn't have much time to contemplate this as another one of his branches wraps

around his throat and lifts him high in the air. Naraku looks into Inuyasha's eyes; they're dazed and glossy like.

He then drops the half-breed back down to lick his wounds. Naraku is walking past Inuyasha, when the rabid half-demon chops at Naraku's legs. Naraku tries to kick him away but can't as Inuyasha latches on even tighter.

Naraku's blood is seeping into Inuyasha's mouth as he won't let go. Eventually Naraku kicks free from Inuyasha's teeth but the damage has been done. Because Naraku's legs are weak and bloody.

Naraku is walking wobbly toward Kikyo; he is thinking that now is the time for the kill, when he is hit from behind by an attack wave from Inuyasha. That blast forces Naraku off his feet and makes him go through a tree; head-first!

The tree particles are falling to the ground as Naraku stands up and stares at Inuyasha coldly. Inuyasha shows Naraku; his fangs, they are glistening with Naraku's blood on them. Naraku sends another branch toward Inuyasha.

This one is so fast that it knocks Inuyasha's sword from his grasp, it also forms a fist and clocks Inuyasha in the jaw, Inuyasha spins around but he's still standing. He's shaking the cobwebs out of his head and he's dazed a little but he's still standing.

Inuyasha stumbles a bit leaving a window of opportunity for Naraku to strike.

4 of Naraku's branches hit Inuyasha. Two hits him in the shoulders, and then the other two hit him in his knees. Those branches force him down, Inuyasha tries to break free but he's pinned down.

The branches then suspend him in the air, Naraku tells him that he should watch this; Inuyasha starts to call him every name under the sun and some not even in a dictionary.

A branch then erupts from Naraku and tears through Kikyo, who was sitting up watching the encounter.

She couldn't do anything because Naraku destroyed her weapons. The branch tears through her heart and kills her instantly, her heart rips through her chest and lands behind her.

Naraku destroys her soul searchers, drops Inuyasha to the ground, and disappears before Inuyasha can do anything. The half-demon crawls to Kikyo's dead corpse, holds it in his arms and cries.

The camera changes to sundown and Inuyasha has met with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. He's already told them what happened and they are all sympathetic toward him.

They also notice that he seems to have lost his will to live. The camera then pans to him as a few tears roll down his cheeks. He's saying, "My Kikyo." as the camera fades out.

Ch. 37 Shooting Stars Pt. I

Leaves rustle outside Kagome's home as the camera pans up to her window. It then zooms inside her room; the young girl is studying away for her HUGE algebra test. She is flipping back and forth between pages, trying to memorize the answers.

But that doesn't work as it forces her to turn back to one page and read the answer before flipping to the next page and doing the process all over again. "I can't concentrate!" she screams.

She then closes the book and chunks it against her wall.

She hasn't been able to relax or study since leaving the feudal era over a day ago. Kagome walks over to her window, opens it, and stares at the moon, hoping that'll clear her thoughts.

The camera then changes to an open fire in the feudal era,

Inuyasha is wide awake on top of a tree branch; Miroku and Sango are sleeping in their sleeping bag. Kirara and Shippo are sleeping beside them.

The camera pans up to Inuyasha; he's staring at the moon. His thoughts are on Kikyo and he's blaming himself for her death.

"I could have done better! I could have saved her! Damn! I could have done so much more!" he screams inside his head.

"The others tell me it's not my fault but I know it is. I know that second bit of difference would've saved her. Damn! Naraku, I'll make you pay...When I find you...You are going to wish that I killed you." the angry half-breed says to himself.

"Please let this be a bad dream but inside I know that it's not. As much as I wish it was I know that I'll never get Kikyo back. I'll never be able to see her, love her, hate her, feel her, and protect her.

Now I have no one left, Miroku, Sango, and them they're my friends but I'll never have anyone quite like Kikyo ever again. Kagome doesn't love me, hell she hates me. Especially from that little stunt I pulled off with Kikyo.

I know I should have stuck with Kagome but I got to follow my heart and if Kagome can't accept that then I don't need her. What the hell am I saying? If it wasn't for Kagome I would have never trusted anyone ever again.

I know she hates me, I should go make up with her but I also need time by myself. Son of a bitch, when did my life come unglued? One minute I'm kissing Kagome and telling

her how much I loved her and the next I'm all alone.

And the people that loved me I've shunned away.

My life has fallen apart right before my eyes. Kikyo, I miss you so much.

I wish I was dead. Then I can hold you in my arms once again." Inuyasha chokingly says before breaking down into tears.

He wipes the tears from his eyes after a few minutes pass. His eyes are still moist when he continues thinking, "But at least I got these memories. I'll cherish them forever, until I perish from this world."

He is whimpering as he closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep. The camera then changes to Kagome, who is sleeping. She is dreaming about Inuyasha, those two are in a pasture and are embracing one other.

"Kagome, you are the one I've needed all along not Kikyo. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize that. I tried to forget you but that made me need you even more." the happy half-breed says, while still being latched onto Kagome.

The camera pans behind Inuyasha and we see Kagome smiling happily. Inuyasha lets go of her and Kagome turns to see what he's looking at? The person turns out to be Kikyo, who's standing their bleeding from a wound in her heart.

Kagome gasps as she awakens from her dream. Sweat is perpetrating down her body and her hands are clammy. She gets up and walks to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she is back in bed and asleep.

Her rest doesn't last long as she is awoken, this time not by her dreams but by her own free will. She gets up once more and looks out at the stars. A shooting star is falling down as she wishes, "Star bright, star light, the second star I'll see tonight. I wish Inuyasha was here to hold me tight."

She opens her eyes and gazes at the twinkling stars. The camera then changes to the feudal times as Inuyasha is on the ground, leaning against a tree and looking up at the many stars.

"I wonder what'll happen to me?

I wish Kagome was here to comfort me as I go through this troubled crisis in my life.

I want to see her but she probably still pissed at me. I wish I had some kind of sign, I wish she was by my side.

Kikyo, this is your entire fault! But...I...Can't blame Kikyo for my own stupidity and ignorance. I should've known better then to play with Kagome's heart, like it was a harp.

I should've known better but I didn't.

"Why, in the hell do I keep going back to Kagome? When Kikyo is the one that died! I love Kikyo not Kagome! My mind is just playing tricks on me! But is it something else, could I love Kagome but am scared to admit it to myself?

That couldn't be possible! No way, I thought I loved her once but it was just a fling and she hates me for it. Kikyo is the one that loved me, even though sometimes she wouldn't admit it to herself and I loved her the same exact way.

We love each other and if Kagome can't deal with that then I don't give a damn! Even if Kikyo isn't here that doesn't mean I can't love her the same way; if she was living. Damn, there I go thinking about Kagome again.

I guess I won't stop thinking about her until I see her. So I might as well get it over with no matter how much I hate to see her, with her hating me and all. She probably won't even give me the time of day to talk to her let alone see her.

Wow! It's a shooting star! Let me wish for something but what? I know what! Please, let Kagome love me and vice versa." he wishes as the shooting star passes overhead.

"I guess, I have finally gotten over Kikyo. Loving her is both good and bad.

That is my greatest curse but at the same time, it's my greatest uplifting." he thinks.

He then stands up and jumps down the well as the camera changes back to present times.

Kagome has her head resting on her hands and she's looking at birds perched on a tree.

She is staring at them, when all of a sudden she sees movement in her front yard. Before she can scream the intruder is already staring at her eye to eye.

She grabs a vase and clocks him over the head with it. The vase shatters and the intruder rolls off the side of the house onto the ground. He's moaning as Kagome runs to grab a flashlight from downstairs.

She steps outside and walks to the side of her house, she shines the light on the fallen intruder. "Inuyasha!" she exclaims as the camera fades out, when it fades back in

Kagome is patching up Inuyasha's bump; between his ears, where she had clocked him.

"So ...What brings you here? You know the reason I left was to forget you for a few days and concentrate on my schoolwork and see my friends. Why are you here?" she asks.

Inuyasha looks down at the ground, nervously.

"Ummmm...Kagome. I came here to see you. I wanted to tell you that I love you and this time I mean It." he says scarily.

Kagome crosses her arms. "I'm being serious Kagome. I've searched the depths of my soul and inner being and haven't found anyone quite like you. You're my everything.

I'm ready to move our relationship forward if you are? Because I don't think I can without you by my side. In fact, hell I know I can't without beside me. I know I fucked you over and I'm sorry.

Words can not express how sorry I am. Now, I won't get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness but know that the words I speak are the words of truth. I can't go on without you and when I think of you more, the more I want you.

Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asks.

She nods her head and says, "Yes I understand what you're saying but you probably want me to forgive you so that when I do; you don't have to feel bad about messing with Kikyo.

Because Inuyasha if that's the way you feel then you can just get out. Get your priorities straight before speaking to me!" she lashes at him while pointing to the door.

"But that's just it Kagome, I do have my priorities straight. And they've led me to you and only you. You're the person I need to fill the black hole left in my heart. Kagome, I don't know what I should do. Everywhere I go, I see you, Kagome. I don't know how I could possibly make it any simpler for you."

She turns around unable to hear his lies. "How do I know?" she questions him. "How do you know what Kagome?" he asks. "How do I know that you aren't lying to me like you've done in the past?" she asks.

"You want me to show you!" he says in an angry-happy tone. He spins her around and kisses her forcefully. She tries to pull away at first until Inuyasha grips her shoulders.

After a few minutes pass; she starts to like it!

So she returns the favor by sticking her tongue down his throat! That incident makes Inuyasha pull his lips away from hers and gag up spit. "Ewwwww...What the hell was that? Yuck! That was disgusting!

Kagome, I got to wash my mouth out. That makes me cringe!" he exclaims disgusted in Kagome's actions. He walks in the bathroom and washes his mouth out, "So did you like it?" Kagome asks.

"Well let me think for a few seconds...At first I didn't...But now yes! In fact I do like it! I enjoyed that a lot. Even though it is sick it was very interesting." he says. "Good! I'm glad you liked It." she tells him happily.

He sits beside her on the bed, rain starts pouring on the roof as Kagome whines, "Oh, no! Rain! Great now I got more complications to deal with." Inuyasha's stomach then growls loudly, Kagome asks him if he's hungry.

He replies that he is, she then tells him to follow her downstairs as he does. They rummage through the refrigerator for awhile before finding something that they both like; Inuyasha finds some Ramen Noodles and Kagome finds some rice.

They eat in silence as thunder goes off in the background. When they finish, they head upstairs unable to talk to each other from being too stuffed. They sit on the bed as Kagome starts talking to him, "I'm tired Inuyasha. I have to get up in less then 3 hours and I need some sleep."

He tells her that's fine as she lies down and pulls the cover over her. "Inuyasha, can you hold me while I sleep. Cause I sleep better knowing that you're watching over Me." she says. "Sure Kagome." he says.

She turns over on her right side as Inuyasha pulls her close to him. "Good night, Inuyasha." she tells him. He doesn't say anything; he just pulls her closer to him as she soon falls asleep. He hears her breathing lightly and that helps him fall asleep as well.

The camera fades out but when it fades in; Kagome is opening her eyes and sees her mother, grandfather, and little brother all staring at her awkwardly. She doesn't know why they're staring at her until she sees a sleeping half-demon beside her.

"Oh, no! I knew better then this! Even though Inuyasha is a half-demon; he is still part human and mom doesn't condone boys sleeping with me! I hope she doesn't scold me to bad; since I have company." Kagome thinks.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me about this?" her mother asks sternly; the others remain silent unable to speak. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Well...I can explain mom, because you see. Well, hang on! He was tired and worried about me, so he visited me last night.

I know I should've told you but mom you were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to disturb you. You should've seen yourself; you were like an angel sleeping. Honest, mom you were. I'm telling you the truth." she says nervous.

"I mean even though he's a half-demon; he's still a guest in this household. You could have woken me up and I would've fixed him something to eat." her mother happily says to her daughter.

"You would have!" Kagome says shocked. "Of, course honey, oh, by the way. You're late for school." her mom tells her. "I am! Why didn't you people wake me up!

Move people, get out of my way. I got major test to take." she says as the others scurry out of her room.

She pushes Inuyasha out the bed and he hits the ground. In the rush of getting ready Kagome steps on Inuyasha's fingers, causing him to yelp in pain.

In minutes she is fully clothed and has all her items in her backpack. "So, you're headed off to another day at school?" Inuyasha asks knowing the answer. "Yes, but I'll be home in a few hours." she tells him.

"Can I come?" Inuyasha asks. "No, Inuyasha. I'm sorry but I can't spend the school day babysitting you. I'll be home in a little while just have some patience." she says. She then kisses him before running out the door with Souta behind her.

That leaves Inuyasha by himself. So, he walks into Souta's room and tries to hook up Souta's videogame system but can't so he asks Kagome's grandfather for help. Grandpa hooks up the system for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pops in a fighting videogame from Souta's collection, turns the system on, and picks up the controller and starts playing it.

In the first 3 seconds he dies; so he restarts it and tries again; this time he lasts for 30 seconds; he restarts it once more and finally beats his first opponent.

He throws the controller and walks around the house in triumph. He tells Kagome's Grandpa and mother what he did and they congratulate him; only feeding more to his already enormous ego.

He walks into Kagome's room and sits down; excited about what he just accomplished. "I can't wait 'til Kagome gets home! So I can tell her what I just now did!" he says as the camera fades out.

The credits roll and "TO BE CONTINUED" flashes in white 3 times before fading out.

Ch. 38 Shooting Stars Pt. II

The camera opens with Kagome asleep; drooling on her uniform. The teacher is passing out the algebra tests as Kagome's friends try to wake her by shaking her furiously. Unfortunately that doesn't work as the teacher reaches her desk.

He drops the algebra book on Kagome's desk; forcing her to jump up. "You have a test to take, Ms. Higurashi." he says as he hands her the 50 questioned test. Kagome looks at the test with a blank expression.

"Oh, no! I'm going to fail this test! I should've studied but when Inuyasha showed up. He made me forget about all my worries. The only thing that mattered at that moment was him...

I wonder if I can get any answers from my friends?" she thinks to herself as a devious smile spreads across her face.

The camera changes to the feudal era, Miroku and the others have finally woken from their slumber. Shippo and Kirara are drinking some water from the nearby lake, "This water is so refreshing and yummy. Don't you agree Kirara?" the little fox-demon says between sips.

Kirara meows a response as the camera changes to Miroku and Sango; those two are sparring against each other. Sango throws her boomerang at Miroku's head but the monk ducks as it whizzes over his head.

He lifts his head up and says, "Come on Sango! Is that the best you can do? Cause if it is then Naraku is going to kill you!" This makes Sango mad as she throws a blue powder at him. The powder burns the monk's eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhh...It burns! I can't see!" the Buddhist monk screams in pain. Sango's boomerang comes back to her as she gets ready to attack him again. The burning soon stops as the monk opens his eyes.

When his eyes open; he sees the boomerang heading toward him; the tip of the rang catches him in the jaw. The monk spins and hits the ground in a flash. "Serves you right! Don't you ever doubt my ability again!" the demon slayer yells at the downed monk.

It takes a few minutes for the monk to shake the cobwebs out of his head but when he does; he stands up and goes, "I was just playing with you, Sango! But I can see that you're serious about this so I'm going to take it serious as well. So, come on! I'll let you strike me first."

He motions for Sango to attack him as a smile spreads across her lips. "Miroku, I'll kick your ass without using my weapons. You are no threat to me and defiantly not one to Naraku." she taunts as she throws down her sword and boomerang.

She darts off toward him as the monk stands there. Miroku hasn't moved one inch as Sango inches closer to him. When she's close enough; she lungs at him with a fist; the monk simply sticks his leg out tripping her.

As she's falling to the ground the monk kicks her in the butt. She hits the ground while dust flies. She digs her dirty fingers into the ground and rises to all fours; she is about to get up when the monk strikes her in the back of the head with his staff.

The blow causes her to fall face-first into the mud. "I'm sorry Sango; I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Sango...Hello, Earth to Sango!" the monk says; worried. Sango isn't moving as the monk bends down to check on her.

She isn't responsive for the first few minutes but she soon starts to move her fingers and such. She stands up with the monk's help; mud is covering her face and she is spitting out grit. "I'm fine Miroku, I'm just a little shaken but I'm alright.

Plus, we're not done." she says. The monk goes, "Huh?" as she kicks the monk's legs out from under him; he falls into the mud as Sango goes to retrieve her weapons. The monk tries to get the mud off of him as Sango's boomerang is headed his way once again.

This time the monk notices this and moves out of the way; but it comes back toward him and hits him on the left-side of his ribs; he hits the ground and holds his ribs.

Sango wouldn't know anything was wrong with him if she didn't hear the loud SMACK! Sound made when her rang hit Miroku.

She runs over to him as he looks like he's in serious pain. He hears his ribs crackle as he pushes his finger into them; causing more pain then what he had intended. "Are you okay Miroku? Can you speak?" Sango says; scared.

The monk isn't able to make a response because he's in too much pain and he's having a hard time breathing. After about 20 minutes pass Sango tries to help him stand but moving causes Miroku more pain.

So he lays there for a long time with his head resting on Sango's lap; both of them are looking at each other in silence. The silence is broken when Sango tells Miroku that she's sorry for hurting him.

The monk isn't able to speak; he nods his head and holds her hands. Sango kisses him on the forehead and he smiles at her. That smile brightens Sango from being worried to happy. "You know Miroku, Kagome told me a long time ago.

That if your ribs are injured that it's best if you put ice on it. Or if you lay in a place with very cool water. There's a lake not far from here incase you want to bathe in it?" she asks. The monk nods his head "Yess." as the camera changes to Kagome's house in the present time.

Inuyasha is still sitting in Kagome's room; he's starting to get flustered when he hears the front door open. He runs down the stairs and meets Kagome as she's setting her foot into the house. Kagome looks angry and dead tired.

She walks up to her room, ignoring Inuyasha even though he's yapping in her ear. When she's in her room she chunks her backpack down and lies on her bed. "Kagome...Are you okay?" Inuyasha questions.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha! I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. So, leave me alone and get out of my room." Kagome says basically at the top of her lungs. "Why what's wrong Kagome? Did something happen at school?" he asks her.

"Well, Inuyasha since you have to know. I failed my test. Alright are you happy? I made a 23 on it. Now, please let me sleep for awhile. I'll play with you when I'm rested. Please, leave and let me go to sleep." she begs.

"Damn! A 23, that's bad. Kagome I'll leave after I tell you what I did! I was playing on Souta's videogame console and guess what? I won I beat my first opponent!" Inuyasha says, obviously thrilled over what he accomplished.

"Inuyasha...Sweetie." Kagome says. "Yeah, Kagome." he goes. "SIT!" Kagome screams; her scream rings out throughout the town. Inuyasha hits the ground as the camera fades out.

When it fades in; Kagome is rested and walks into the living room where Inuyasha and her Grandfather are sitting in silence.

Her Grandpa is reading the newspaper and Inuyasha is scratching his head with his foot.

Inuyasha turns away from Kagome and Kagome asks him, if he'll go in the kitchen for a little bit. "Sure Kagome." her grandfather says.

He then folds the newspaper and walks out of the room. Kagome walks over to the couch and sits beside Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...You know I didn't mean to hurt you...I was just grumpy and I'm sorry for acting that way towards you...I think the videogame thing was great and I'm honestly and truly proud of you for accomplishing that." she says.

She then rubs his knee and gives him a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha blushes some and goes, "Yeah, Kagome I know. So can we go back to the past now?"

"Yes Inuyasha we can...Just let me change into some more comfortable clothes." she tells him.

She then walks off to her room to change as the camera fades out. When it fades in; Kagome is being carried by Inuyasha to the well. They jump down it when they reach it as the camera changes to the past.

Sango is helping Miroku keep his balance, when they reach the well; Miroku falls down on all fours and holds his ribs.

He's having trouble breathing again as Sango starts to worry. "See Miroku this is why we should've stayed where we were at...Instead of heading toward that damn lake!

Well, we're almost there now so there's no need to turn back...Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way? I don't mind Miroku, it's not far from here at all." she says as Inuyasha and Kagome climb out of the well.

Kagome notices Miroku trying to drastically catch his breath and asks Sango what happened? Sango tells her and Inuyasha what happened as all 3 of them stare at Miroku, who's still having a hard time breathing.

"So, you broke his ribs. At least he's not bleeding eternally...And Miroku getting better is the only priority that so be on all of our minds. Even though he is a perverted Buddhist monk, he's still our friend." Kagome tells the others as they all nod their heads.

"Yeah...Ummmm...Kagome, remember when you told me that if a person has broken ribs, that it's good if they have a pack of ice on them or if they lay somewhere cool...Well...Ummm...you don't happen to have a pack on you? Do you?"

Sango asks.

"Well, as a matter of fact I do Sango." She says as she pulls it out from her backpack and hands it to her. Sango then presses the icepack against Miroku's ribs as Kagome starts to talk…again…"By the way, me and Inuyasha are in love and we may get married...

Don't look at me like that Sango...I know I'm young but I've never felt like this with any other person...

My mother and grandfather may be mad at me at first when I tell them that he's my husband to be but they'll get over it. Because I know that they can't hold grudges for long...Aren't you and Miroku happy for us?" she wonders to Sango.

"Yes we're very happy for you and Inuyasha. Now if you'll excuse me, Miroku and I have some time to spend together." she tells them. She then helps Miroku walk to the lake, as the camera fades out.

When it fades, Miroku and Sango are splashing each other with water and getting their clothes completely soaked but they don't care; because they are spending time with the love of their life. They then simmer down and Sango holds his head on her chest as the water floats on by them.

She then touches her lips with his very lovingly and oh, so gently. Then they smile at each other whole-heartedly as the camera fades out; when it fades in its night time.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara are all asleep by the fire. The camera pans to Sango and Miroku, those two are in their sleeping bag; sleeping. The camera then switches to a dark figure standing on top of a hill; far...far...away from civilization.

The figure is Naraku and he's looking up at the stars smiling;

He is thinking about his new devilish trap he has planned for Inuyasha and his crew. The camera then looks up at the stars. The camera locks on a shooting star blazing past the screen before fading out.


End file.
